Red Tulip of the Stone Garden
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: "He like a sun, so warm and gentle, but cant I held. can I?"-Gaara / "He like a red tulip, so brave but also tender at the same time. I want him to be mine, may I?"-Naruto / Mencintai Naruto adalah anugerah / Mencintai Gaara adalah hal yang paling indah / Terkadang cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan dan perjuangan agar bisa saling memiliki / Happy NaruGaara Day / SHO-AI / fluff
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Tittle : **Red Tulip of the Stone Garden**

Genre : Comedy 20%, Friendship 40%, Romance 40%

Setting : Alternate Universe wheres ninjas doesn't exist

Rate : K-T (its save for children too)

Length : 4 till 5 chapter only, don't have a feel to make a longer story

Cast : **main! Naruto x Gaara** , slight! SasuSaku, ItaSaso, KibaHaku & ShikaTema

Disclaim : Sir Masashi Kishimoto for the character, but this story is pure from my mind

.

.

.

Warn : OOC! **Crack Pair** everywhere! **SHO-AI**!Including **M-Preg**! Of course, **Don't Like Don't Read**. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Koko wa Hibiki desu~

.

.

Sebelumnya gue mo menyampaikan rasa terimakasih buat Dark Calamity-san sama Kirin-san yang udah memberi gue inspirasi buat menulis fics ini.

.

.

Ini adalah karya gue yang pertama dalam fandom Naruto dan mungkin bakal jadi yang terakhir.

Karya ini gue buat untuk merayakan hari anniversay couple NaruGaa yang katanya jatuh tanggal 28 Juli.

Crack pair bertebaran dan gue harap kalian ga keberatan, ahahaha~

Keseluruhan fics ini udah hampir kelar gue tulis, tinggal empat scene terakhir. Kira-kira delapan halaman lagi deh. Bagian2 awal udah gue edit berkali-kali untuk mengurangi kemungkinan typo. :3

Semoga karya ini bisa memuaskan fans NaruGaa~

.

.

Selamat menikmati desu~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

There's

 **CHAPTER I**

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Happy Reading** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin semilir membawa aroma bunga-bunga yang mekar dan rerumputan musim semi memenuhi udara. Wanginya menenangkan dan menyegarkan. The Land of Spring adalah sebuah tempat di mana musim semi selalu tinggal dan tidak akan pernah pergi. Earth Thermal Generator project yang dibangun tiga dasawarsa silam oleh penguasa The Land of Spring terdahulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu berhasil dihidupkan dan mengubah tanah yang awalnya selalu dinaungi musim dingin sepanjang tahun menjadi surga tropis seindah ini.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambutnya yang semerah darah dan kanji 'Ai' terukir di keningnya berjalan santai menyusuri sebuah lorong yang dihiasi jajaran sakura gunung yang tengah mekar. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang menembus di sela dedaunan membuat pipi pucatnya sedikit bersemu kemerahan. Sesekali dia menarik nafas dalam, menikmati lembutnya aroma bunga-bunga berwarna putih keunguan itu. Sembari menggigit sebuah apel merah ranum yang baru dibelinya dari convenient store.

.

.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup di tengah tanah yang subur dan penuh kehidupan. Pemuda itu tidak menyesal memutuskan pergi dari tempat asalnya yang kering, gersang dan berpasir. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang menyesakkan dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tempatnya yang sekarang jauh lebih damai, tanpa intrik, tanpa bisik-bisik gosip, tanpa tatapan sinis menusuk. Di sini pemuda merah darah itu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meraih mimpi kecilnya menjadi florist sederhana yang jauh dari gemerlap dunia sosialita.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara isak tangis membuyarkan pikiran muram yang kembali mulai menjalari benaknya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo duduk bersimpuh di tanah. Penampilannya berantakan dan di sisinya tergeletak dua buah koper besar yang isinya terserak. Dilihat dari bekas lebam merah di pipi kirinya, si pemuda menduga kalau gadis indigo itu baru saja mengalami tindak kekerasan. Mungkin korban perampokan dari jalan pertokoan tetangga. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan perlahan berjongkok di hadapannya.

.

.

.

" Ne, omae wa daijoubu desu ka? " tanya si pemuda lirih, seakan cemas kalau gadis itu takut padanya.

" Hiks… huweeee… " well, yeah… gadis itu malah semakin histeris, wajah datar plus kantung hitam tebal yang membingkai mata si pemuda menaikkan kadar paranoidnya.

" Kau pendatang baru di sini? " mengabaikan tangisan si gadis, pemuda itu tetap bertanya. Toh di lorong sakura itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Penampilanmu kacau sekali, apa kau baru dirampok? " dengan raut datar, pertanyaannya berlanjut.

" Di Yamazakura sini tidak pernah ada perampok atau pencopet. Kalau ada korban sepertimu, kemungkinan berasal dari pusat perbelanjaan Shigure-machi di sebelah timur tempat ini. " usaha bicara satu arah si pemuda tidak sia-sia.

" Hiks… ba… bagaimana kau… hiks… bisa… tahu? " merasa tertarik, gadis itu akhirnya menyahut dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih.

" Para pendeta penjaga kuil di ujung jalan sana memberikan hukuman yang sangat berat pada siapa pun yang berbuat jahat di sekitar sini. Nah, apa kau sudah bisa berbagi cerita denganku sekarang? "

.

.

.

Pemuda merah darah itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantu gadis itu berdiri dan dengan telaten merapikan serta membersihkan penampilan si gadis. Perlakuannya yang gentle itu terang saja membuat si gadis indigo merona. Si pemuda yang mengetahuinya hanya terkekeh geli sambil menuntun gadis malang itu duduk di bangku taman berulir terdekat. Setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman, pemuda itu memberikan sebutir apel merah besar yang menggiurkan. Lalu cerita pun mulai mengalir…

.

.

.

" Intinya, kau kabur dari rumah karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan keluargamu. Sayangnya, sampai di sini kau dirampok dan semua uangmu hilang, begitu? " pemuda itu menarik benang merah dari cerita berurai air mata si gadis.

" I… iya… hiks… se… sekarang aku… hiks… tidak tahu… ha… harus… hiks… tinggal di mana… " melupakan statusnya sebagai putri bangsawan, gadis itu membersit ingusnya keras-keras.

" Apa kau bisa memasak? "

" Bisa merawat dan merangkai bunga? "

" Bisa bersih-bersih rumah? "

" Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. " ketika pertanyaan beruntunnya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari si gadis, pemuda itu justru mengajukan sebuah pernyataan.

" He… heeeee? " si gadis membelalakkan mata berirish lavendernya tidak percaya.

" Ku anggap sebagai 'iya'. Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, tapi sebaiknya kau panggil aku Isshimori Kouki saat di tempat umum. Salam kenal… nona… " semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pemuda itu, malu karena sama sekali tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu.

" Hinata desu… Hyuuga Hinata. Yo… yoroshiku onegaishimasu! " seru gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sangat bersyukur sudah datang ke Land of Spring. Meski diawali dengan ketidakberuntungan karena peristiwa perampokan itu. Tapi setidaknya dari sana gadis itu jadi mendapatkan teman yang sangat baik. Juga home stay yang sangat indah. Saat ini gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang mengagumi keindahan flat dua tingkat milik Gaara itu. Seperti deretan flat bergaya vintage lainnya di Tsugaru-machi, separuh lantai satu flat itu juga dijadikan toko florist yang sangat asri. Hijau dan wangi di penuhi bunga serta dedaunan segar.

.

.

Tidak cuma itu, bahkan seluruh permukaan tembok rumah yang didapat Gaara dari Karin, sepupunya yang sekarang hijrah ke Konoha, juga dipenuhi sulur dan daun. Menjadikan tanaman merambat itu sebagai pengganti kertas wallpaper. Di langit-langitnya menjalar tanaman lain dari jenis fuschia, bunganya yang keunguan menggantung indah seperti lampion mini. Di setiap sudut ada pot-pot tanaman hias berbagai ukuran. Mulai dari tanaman yang umum seperti mawar, sampai yang jarang ada seperti damascena. Bagian dalam flat itu sudah seperti miniatur hutan negeri dongeng.

.

.

.

" Hinata-san kenapa kau bengong di tengah lorong begitu? " tiba-tiba saja Gaara muncul dan menepuk punggung Hinata.

" A… aaa! Ga… Gaara-san… A… aku kira… hantu. " ucap Hinata tergagap.

" Kau masih percaya pada hantu? " raut wajah Gaara menunjukkan rasa geli.

" Well… uhmm… a… aku se… seperti warna… ra… rambutku… I… indigo… desu. " suara Hinata semakin mengecil.

" Indigo? Lalu, apa salahnya? " Gaara memiringkan kepalanya, merasa tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata.

" Ka… kau tidak… takut… pa… padaku? A… aku 'kan… orang… aneh. " gestur tubuh Hinata semakin membungkuk.

" Buat apa? Indigo atau tidak, Hinata ya tetap Hinata. Memangnya akan ada yang berubah? Atau kau mudah kerasukan? " tanya Gaara lugas.

" Ti… tidak sih… tapi… aku bisa… me… melihat hantu. " Hinata masih bertahan dengan rasa ragunya.

" Hm~ kalau begitu, aku beritahu satu hal supaya kita impas. " Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

" A… apa itu? " gadis indigo yang ternyata indigo betulan itu mulai tertarik.

" Aku menderita blood disorder haemophilia type-b minor. "

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak tepat di seberang kamar Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri, begitu selesai dari fase setengah bengong-nya langsung mencari apa itu blood disorder haemophilia type-b minor via iPhone-nya. Iris lavendernya melotot tidak percaya saat membaca artikel yang ditemukannya sampai habis. Sejak saat itu, sang gadis indigo mulai bersikap hati-hati untuk menjaga Gaara. Tapi tidak sampai memperlakukan Gaara seperti gelas kaca yang mudah pecah.

.

.

Selama dua minggu tinggal bersama Gaara, sedikit demi sedikit Hinata jadi tahu seperti apa sifat teman serumahnya. Apa saja yang dia suka atau apa saja yang dia benci. Gaara adalah seorang pemalu, itu sudah jelas. Pemuda bersurai merah itu agak kesulitan menghadapi pelanggan baru. Lalu, Gaara itu seorang workaholic. Suka bekerja tapi sering lupa makan. Pemuda baik hati itu juga seperti kucing. Tidak suka berpanas-panas meski berasal dari Suna yang gersang. Tidak terlalu tahan dingin. Dan suka bersandar bermanja pada Hinata seperti anak kucing.

.

.

.

" Hinata-san, kau sudah tidur? " kepala Gaara muncul dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

" Hmm? Be… belum Gaara-san… kenapa? " meski Gaara sudah menyuruhnya untuk lebih percaya diri saat berbicara, tapi kebiasaan gagap Hinata masih belum sembuh juga.

" Umm… boleh… aku tidur denganmu? " tanya Gaara polos tanpa maksud terselubung.

" EEEEEEH! Ga… Gaara-san! Ta… tapi kita… bukan suami… istri! " jerit Hinata panik sendiri.

" 'Kan hanya tidur… " Gaara masih tidak paham.

" Gaara-san! Kita bukan pasangan kekasih! Apalagi suami istri! " kalau sudah kepepet, baru deh, hilang gagapnya Hinata.

" O… oh… " semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi Gaara saat menangkap arti ucapan Hinata. " Aku… cuma mau tidur kok. Tidak ada maksud lain. Sumpah! "

" Ta… tapi… " etiket nona besarnya membuat Hinata ragu.

" Itu… aku ingin tidur… sambil… kau mengelus perutku. Boleh? " pinta Gaara dengan orbs jadenya yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Miapahh! Serangan kitty eyes ala Gaara ditunjang penampilannya yang imut dalam balutan piyama peach bermotif raccoon itu MAUT! _Kami-sama, kenapa kau berikan cobaan berat ini padaku?!_ batin Hinata menjerit. Wow, bahkan pesona Gaara bisa meruntuhkan sisi konservatif seorang Hyuuga. Dengan berat hati, gadis itu menyibak selimut tebalnya, mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke dalamnya dan berbaring manis. Menghela nafas kalah, Hinata menjalankan permintaan Gaara. Mengelus-elus perut pemuda bersurai merah itu sampai dia jatuh tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" … _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi_ … "

" … _Cobalah beberapa saat lagi_ … "

.

.

-piiiiip-

.

.

" Sudah ku duga kau menyepi di sini lagi, dobe. " ujar seorang pemuda dengan model rambut seperti bulu ekor bebek.

" Ada perlu apa kau denganku, teme? " sahut pemuda lain berambut pirang yang masih saja gagal menelepon seseorang.

" Tidak ada, hanya heran dengan tingkahmu yang seakan terobsesi dengan bunga tuli merah, Naruto. " balasnya cuek. " Memang apa istimewanya bunga itu? "

" Well, bunga itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. " jawab si pirang Naruto.

" Bukan pada Sakura, 'kan? " tanya pemuda pertama ingin tahu.

" Kau buta warna, ya? Setahuku sampai sekarang rambut pacar rahasiamu itu masih berwarna pink, Sasuke. " Naruto mendengus.

" Lalu siapa? Setahuku juga, sampai sekarang pun kau masih jomblo. Jadi, siapa yang kau rindukan? Ibumu? " cecar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan terakhir Sasuke itu mendapat hadiah tatapan yang seolah mengatakan **are-your-brain-is-going-rotten-teme** dari Naruto. Plus jitakan 'halus' dari sandal selop yang dipakai pemuda pirang itu. Heck! Seabnormal apa pun Naruto, dia masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak menyukai ibunya sendiri. Yah, meski warna rambut mereka sama-sama merah sih. Tapi warna merah Kushina sang ibunda tercinta itu lebih mirip dengan warna merah cabai rawit matang. Ngejreng dan mencolok mata. Tidak lembut dan bernuansa darah seperti warna merah tulip dari jenis Kouki.

.

.

Sasuke ikut memilih diam ketika disadarinya rekan kerjanya itu kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan sambil memandang hamparan bunga tulip merah dengan mata merindu. Pemuda ini sungguh sangat penasaran dengan perubahan Naruto semenjak pemuda pirang itu pulang dari tugas dinas luarnya di kota Suna. Naruto yang sudah dikenalnya dari jaman mereka masih pakai popok adalah seorang yang cerewet, pecicilan, tidak bisa diam dan suka bertindak sebelum berpikir. Pokoknya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berisik dan childish.

.

.

Tapi sejak pulang dari Suna, Naruto jadi seorang yang berbeda. Dia jadi jauh lebih tenang. Memikirkan semua tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Juga jadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak pernah lagi melakukan hobi mengerjai rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sudah hampir dua bulan pula Naruto tidak mau menyentuh ramen, pasta, mie atau yang sejenisnya sama sekali. Pemuda yang paling anti makan sayur dan buah itu sekarang malah jadi vegetarian. Selain itu, Naruto juga jadi punya hobi baru, mengkoleksi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bunga tulip merah.

.

.

.

" _Where are you, dear_? " gumam Naruto setelah gagal lagi menghubungi entah siapa itu.

" Siapa sih yang berusaha kau telepon sejak tadi, dobe? " tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" Bukan siapa-siapa, kepo banget. " gerutu Naruto sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

" Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa kau selalu gelisah setiap kali kau gagal menelepon orang itu? " demi apa, jarang-jarang Sasuke OOC begini.

" Teme, sejak kau pacaran sama Sakura, kau jadi cerewet sekali. Virus tukang gosipnya Sakura dan Ino menular padamu, ya? " cetus Naruto sarkastis.

" Kau… Ugh! Semoga anak-anakmu kelak tidak keras kepala seperti kau, dobe. " yah, keluar sudah kata-kata sakti Sasuke sang dokter bedah anak.

" Mau kuhilangkan ruas-ruas tulang belakangmu itu, teme?! " Naruto yangjengkel pun balas mengancam dengan ancaman khas dokter bedah orthopedi.

" Futari-tachi, berhentilah bertengkar dan makanlah dulu! "

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau mint pendek sebahu datang membawa troli berisi jatah makan malam staff rumah sakit. Si gadis memberikan kotak styrofoam pada masing-masing pemuda itu. Tapi belum sempat Naruto menyendok makanannya, baru saja membuka kotaknya. Pemuda pirang itu sudah berlari meninggalkan kotak makan malamnya disertai suara seperti orang yang menahan muntah. Ah, satu lagi, selain menjadi vegetarian, Naruto juga tidak tahan dengan masakan berbahan dasar tepung atau daging. Melihatnya saja sudah mual, apalagi mencium baunya.

.

.

.

" Fuu, menu katering malam ini, pasta lasagna? " Sasuke menusuk-nusuk selembar pasta berbentuk pita dalam kotak styrofoamnya.

" Yap~ lasagna bolognese dengan daging sapi dan keju mozarella yang baaaanyaaak sekali~ " seru gadis itu riang gembira.

" Pantas saja Naruto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Pasti sekarang dia sedang muntah-muntah di toilet. " Sasuke melahap makanannya dengan cuek.

" Areee~ Ne, Sasuke-san, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau apa yang dialami Naruto-san itu mirip dengan gejala yang dialami wanita hamil? " tanya Fuu retoris.

" Maksudmu, Naruto hamil begitu? Pffft… jangan bercanda Fuu. Sama sepertiku, bocah bodoh itu bukan _carrier_. Mana mungkin! " Sasuke tertawa histeris, tidak sanggup membayangkan rekan berisiknya itu dengan perut membuncit berisi bayi.

" Kalau itu aku tahu, Sasuke-san. Maksudku, pacarnya mungkin? " Fuu sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah abnormal salah satu atasannya ini.

" Naruto itu jomblo forlone, Fuu. " ucap Sasuke dengan muka lempeng.

" Bisa saja 'kan, Naruto-san punya pacar rahasia. Memangnya cuma Sasuke-san saja yang bisa punya pacar rahasia~ " balas Fuu telak lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Hinata dalam hidup Gaara adalah sebuah anugerah. Gadis itu membuat semuanya jadi lebih mudah. Pemuda itu tidak lagi repot membagi waktu pribadinya dengan tugas mengelola Tasogare Florish kecil yang laris ini, menggantikan Akasuna Karin, sepupu jauhnya yang pindah ke Konoha. Gaara adalah tipe yang kalau sudah bekerja tidak akan berhenti sampai jam tutup. Artinya, kalau pengunjung sedang ramai dia bisa tidak makan sama sekali dari pagi sampai malam. Beruntung tidak perlu waktu lama melatih Hinata untuk menjadi asistennya saat Gaara kelelahan, gadis itu punya modal bakat alami merangkai bunga.

.

.

Bonusnya adalah, Hinata pintar memasak! Terbalik dengan Gaara yang cuma bisa menggoreng telur mata sapi. Berkat Hinata, Gaara bisa berhenti membeli bento cepat saji di toserba sebelah. Selain tidak higienis, juga tidak terlalu bergizi. Padahal tubuh Gaara sedang sangat membutuhkan asupan makanan bergizi tinggi setiap hari. Namun Gaara sudah bisa bernafas lega. Karena seperti yang terlihat, saat ini pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu sedang lahap memakan tsukiyaki oden buatan Hinata sebagai menu makan siang.

.

.

Dalam jumlah besar. Dan cara makan yang sangat out of character. Hinata sampai melongo saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

" Kouki-san, ma… makannya pelan… pelan… Nanti… tersedak… " gumam Hinata panik dan gugup. Well, Gaara memang mengerti kalau Hinata seorang pemalu, tapi tidak sampai se-penggugup ini juga.

" Hmh?... Ugh! Uhukk! " baru juga ditegur, Gaara sudah tersedak betulan.

" I… ini… air minumnya! " sahut Hinata makin panik.

" Ugh!... Tolong, saat sepi begini panggil nama asliku saja. " pelan-pelan Gaara meminum airnya sampai habis. " Jangan gugup. "

" Umh! Anoo… Gaara-san. " suara Hinata terdengar lebih stabil.

" Ne? " Gaara melanjutkan makannya, kali ini lebih tenang.

" Aku penasaran, aku tahu lelaki makannya memang banyak. Tapi, apa perlu lelaki bertubuh normal sepertimu mengkonsumsi makanan sebanyak itu? " hilang sudah gugup dan panik dari ucapan Hinata.

" Maksudmu, aku berlebihan? " tanya Gaara balik.

" Yap. " gadis indigo itu mengangguk.

" Well, tidak juga, kalau kau makan untuk tiga nyawa. " jawab Gaara santai sambil mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

Perlu waktu sekitar tiga puluh detik bagi Hinata mencerna maksud dari perkataan Gaara. _Makan untuk tiga nyawa? Nyawa manusia 'kan ada satu, kok ini ada tiga… Kecuali kalau seseorang sedang hamil, itu lain soal… Lho? Gaara-san, makan untuk tiga nyawa…_ Ketika sudah paham, Hinata menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa. Ekspresi kaget gadis itu mengundang senyum tulus –tapi tipis– di bibir Gaara. Senyum yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan lagi setelah hari di mana dia membawa pulang Hinata ke Tasogare Florish. Senyuman langka yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah di tengah rasa terkejutnya.

.

.

.

" Ugh… Gaara-san, bercandamu tidak lucu tahu. " Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penyangkalan.

" Aku tidak pernah bercanda, Helianthus*. " kalau Gaara sudah memanggilnya dengan nick-name itu, artinya dia serius. Sangat sangat serius. *bunga matahari, _helios_.

" Kau yakin? Bukan dokternya yang salah diagnosa? " gadis indigo itu masih sangsi.

" Seratus persen yakin. Aku bahkan punya foto USG-nya kalau kau masih butuh bukti. " Gaara masih berusaha sabar.

" Tapi kau ini lelaki lho, Gaara-san! Lelaki tidak mungkin bisa hamil, kan?! " Hinata masih tetap berkeras dengan logikanya.

" Kami-sama… kemarikan tanganmu. "

.

.

.

Jengkel karena kesulitan meyakinkan Hinata, Gaara pun akhirnya menarik tangan kanan gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menyingkap lapisan turtle-neck sweater dan sleeveless hoodie longgar yang biasa dipakainya dan menurunkan sedikit pinggang elastic celana baggy-nya. Lalu Gaara meletakkan telapak tangan gadis itu di perutnya yang tampak membulat di area bawah pusar. Gerakan-gerakan samar dari dalam perut pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata kalau apa yang dikatakan pemuda merah darah itu bukan sebuah kebohongan.

.

.

.

" Sekarang percaya? " Gaara membiarkan jemari lentik itu menusuk-nusuk pelan perutnya yang sudah lumayan buncit.

" Be… berapa bulan? " dengan rasa antusia baru yang aneh, Hinata sedikit bereksplorasi dengan perut tuan rumahnya itu.

" Tujuh belas minggu. " cengiran kecil muncul di sudut bibir Gaara.

" Kau mengerjaiku lagi? " alis Hinata yang berkerut kesal membuat pemuda itu ingin tertawa.

" Kau 'kan pintar. " hanya itu komentarnya.

" Fine! Empat bulan lebih! Tapi kenapa terlihat seperti lima bulan? " raut kesal itu berganti dengan bingung.

" Ingatanmu masih bagus, Hinata. " Gaara kembali berteka-teki.

" Astaga! Bayimu kembar! " well, sekarang Hinata jadi tahu kenapa Gaara suka sekali perutnya dielus. :P

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Hinata bekerja di rumah kaca kecil yang menjadi halaman belakang florish dengan hari yang ringan. Tugasnya pagi ini adalah menyemai bibit damascena, menyirami rumpun mawar yorkshire, mengatur pengairan sepetak bunga poppy, mengontrol tunas bunga anggrek dari hama dan memanen berbatang-batang golden chrysant yang hampir mekar. Selesai dari rumah kaca, gadis indigo ini masih harus mengecheck stok bunga potong di dalam ruangan freezer dan menata stok bunga yang baru saja dikirimkan dini hari tadi.

.

.

Ditengah kegiatannya memotong batang golden chrysant, tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Perasaannya seketika gelisah, seperti akan ada peristiwa buruk yang terjadi. Benar saja, ketika Hinata baru selesai mengikat golden chrysant untuk mengisi satu buah ember display…

.

.

.

" KYAAAAAA! KOUKI-SAN! " teriakan panik pelanggan terdengar dari arah toko.

" Ga… Gaara-san… " Hinata menjatuhkan peralatan kerjanya dan bergegas pergi ke depan. " Te… Terumi-san, Ko… Kouki-san… kenapa? "

" A… ah, Hinata-san! Entahlah, tadi dia baik-baik saja, lalu… " wanita muda bernama Terumi itu menjelaskan dengan panik.

" Hiks… Hi… Hinata-san… sakit… perutku sakit… Hinata-san… " Gaara menangis terisak dalam pelukan pelanggannya itu sambil memegang erat perutnya.

" Bagaimana bisa begini?! Apa yang terjadi?! " situasi kritis membuat penyakit gagap Hinata hilang sementara.

" Ti… tidak tahu… hiks… perutku sakit… hiks… anak… anakku… aaargh! " pemuda merah darah itu mengerang di sela tangisnya, wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin dan air mata. " Tolong… tolong anakku… "

" Kouki-san… tenanglah. Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Shion-san! " Hinata menoleh ke arah pelanggan lain yang berdiri membeku ketakutan.

" I… iya! Akan kupanggilkan ambulance! " seru gadis berambut lavender pucat itu.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, ambulance yang ditunggu datang. Cukup cepat mengingat jarak rumah sakitnya yang lumayan dekat dan jalanan sedang lengang tidak ada kemacetan. Tapi tetap saja bagi orang-orang yang menunggu dengan tegang di dalam Tasogare Florish, lima belas menit terasa seperti berjam-jam. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Gaara yang sudah berpindah ke dalam pelukan Hinata tidak berhenti merintih dan menangis. Sekarang bukan cuma wajahnya, sekujur tubuhnya pun sudah basah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu sempat menyingkap pakaian yang dikenakan Gaara untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Dan yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuat gadis itu panas dingin, berharap boss-nya itu mendapat perawatan medis secepatnya. Hinata melihat bagaimana otot-ototnya berkontraksi dan membuat permukaan kulit perut itu menegang. Tangan gadis manis itu merasakan perut yang biasanya lunak fleksibel itu mengeras. Tanpa terasa Hinata pun ikut menangis. Ketika petugas medis datang mengambilalih Gaara dan memindahkannya ke dalam ambulance, Hinata mengikutinya dengan pikiran blank.

.

.

.

" _Down to earth, Hinata-san. Down to earth. Hello? Anybody here?_ " seorang dokter muda berparas cantik menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hinata.

" Ah… uh, eh?! Ha… Haku-san?! Lho?! Aku dimana?! Kouki-san dimana?! Kondisinya bagaimana?! " seru Hinata panik setelah sembuh dari masa 'trance'-nya.

" Ma… ma… daijoubu desu. Kita ada di ruang rawat VVIP milik Kouki-san. Dan ya, kondisinya sudah stabil. Untung cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit. " Haku, dokter muda nan cantik yang ternyata seorang lelaki itu mendesah lega.

" Ma… maksud anda, Haku-san? " Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

" Dengan kram otot perut separah itu, kalau terlambat sedikit saja ditangani, bayi Kouki-san bisa terlahir premature. " jelas Haku.

" Jyo… jyodan ja nai… Usia kandungannya saja baru lima bulan, Kami-sama… " wajah Hinata kembali memucat.

" Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda. " pemuda berparas cantik itu menggeleng.

" Uuunghhh… Hina… ta… " gumam Gaara yang kesadarannya perlahan kembali.

" Nah, tolong jagalah Kouki-san. Nanti setelah kondisinya semakin membaik, masalah ini akan kita diskusikan bersama. "

.

.

.

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Gadis bersurai indigo itu buru-buru menghampiri Gaara yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rawat. Pemuda manis itu tampak sangat pucat dan kelelahan. Mata berirish jade yang terbuka perlahan-lahan itu terlihat sayu. Meski sakit yang dirasakan tidaklah lama, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat lingkar hitam alami yang membingkai matanya semakin menggelap. Hinata telaten membantu Gaara meminum air dari gelas dengan menggunakan sedotan. Setelahnya gadis itu merapikan selimut Gaara dan mengecup keningnya.

.

.

Digenggamnya lembut tangan pemuda manis yang tengah sakit itu. Sambil bersenandung lirih, Hinata menemani Gaara hingga dia tertidur kembali. Setelah memastikan boss kesayangannya pulas, Hinata pun menyusul berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Gadis indigo itu melewatkan sebuah bisikan lirih yang keluar tanpa sadar dari bibir Gaara. Bisikan yang mengucapkan sebuah nama…

.

.

.

" Naruto… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara berdentam terdengar bersamaan dengan satu set pisau scalpel yang terjatuh ke lantai. Membuat ruangan persiapan yang semula ribut menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani bicara hingga seorang pemuda berwajah sepucat vampire menghampiri sumber suara. Yang anehnya terlihat sangat shock sampai membatu…

.

.

.

" Anoo… Naruto-san, daijoubu desu ka? " tanya pemuda pucat itu.

" Sai, katakan pada Kimimaro-sensei untuk menggantikan jadwalku hari ini. " kalimat bernada monoton itu diucapkan Naruto dengan wajah yang masih shock.

" Tapi, kenapa mendadak begitu? Memangnya anda mau kemana? " Sai, si pemuda pucat memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Ku mohon lakukan saja Sai! " dengan gerakan tidak teratur Naruto mencoba melepaskan pakaian operasi yang dikenakannya.

" Naruto-san! " sentak Sai yang masih membutuhkan alasan logis untuk mendelegasikan semua tugas Naruto hari ini pada senior mereka.

" Ugh! Sial… "

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima detik setelah kata itu terucap, Naruto tumbang. Kepanikan melanda para staff medis yang level rasa tegangnya baru saja turun setelah menyelesaikan sebuah operasi berat. Hanya Sai, dokter bedah spesialis syaraf muda itu saja yang masih tenang. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan memanggil siapa pun perawat yang kebetulan lewat dan belum ketularan panik untuk menangani Naruto. Setelah kekacauan di ruang persiapan operasi beres, pemuda pucat itu bergegas mencari Kimimaro untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang lain.

.

.

Selang beberapa saat setelah kabar Naruto yang mendadak masuk ICU tersebar di kalangan staff Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah cabai terlihat berjalan tergesa di selasar depan rumah sakit terkemuka itu. Wanita itu, Kushina, langsung masuk kamar rawat Naruto tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu. Dan para perawat yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. _Like mother like son_ , begitu pikir mereka. Di dalam sana sudah ada Tsunade, sang kepala rumah sakit sekaligus salah satu dari tiga orang godfather… uhumm… godmother Naruto.

.

.

.

" Tsunade-sensei, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? " tanya Kushina cemas.

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Anak ini sehat-sehat saja, kok. " jawab wanita yang usianya hampir enampuluh tahun tapi masih terlihat muda itu dengan kening berkerut.

" Maksud sensei?! Kalau anak ini sehat, kenapa dia terus merintih begitu? " tunjuk Kushina ke arah puteranya yang sibuk menggelung diri di ranjang sambil merintih.

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Hasil pemeriksaan Naruto menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menderita apa-apa, bahkan bukti dari gejala kram perut yang dia keluhkan pun tidak ada. " Tsunade sendiri terlihat kebingungan.

" Okaa-saaan… sakiiiiit… " rengek Naruto yang merasa isi perutnya seakan dipelintir.

" Tidak ada gastritis? "

" Tidak. "

" Maagnya kumat lagi? "

" Tidak juga. "

" Usus buntu? "

" All clear. Haaah… Mendokusei. Bahkan setelah disuntik penghilang rasa sakit pun dia masih tetap kesakitan. " gerutu Tsunade.

" Aneh sekali… " sahut Kushina.

.

.

.

Perhatian kedua wanita itu teralihkan ketika mendengar Naruto kembali mengerang keras. Pemuda pirang itu menggulung dirinya lebih erat karena gelombang rasa sakit yang sangat kembali menderanya. Miapahh… perasaan dia tidak salah makan, sarapan pun juga sudah. Kata Tsunade-sensei pun sebenarnya dia sehat. Lalu sakit yang dia rasakan ini apa? Selain itu, sejak bangun tidur Naruto sudah merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan. Firasat buruk yang sama seperti yang pernah dialaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi kapan? Saking sakitnya, Naruto sampai tak mampu mengingatnya.

.

.

Naruto membiarkan saja ketika ibunya memeluk tubuhnya. Dirinya juga tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Fuu serta Sasuke yang melihatnya menangis dan mengerang. Terserah mereka mau apa, toh yang merasakan sakit bukan mereka. Dokter bedah tulang yang masih muda itu menekuk tubuhnya semakin rapat dalam dekapan sang ibu. Mencari sedikit ketenangan yang berusaha diberikan ibunya. Lama kemudian, sakit itu perlahan mereda dengan sendirinya. Naruto sudah sangat lemas dan Kushina sendiri malah sudah tertidur sambil memeluk anak sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

" Ah, sepertinya anda sudah baikan ya, Naruto-san? " tanya Fuu, gadis muda yang menjadi asisten pribadi Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Fuu, kau… masih di sini? " tanya Naruto serak.

" Ne, aku diminta Tsunade-sensei untuk mengawasi anda. Berhubung anda sudah membaik, sebaiknya saya melaporkannya pada sensei. " gadis bersurai hijau mint itu bangkit dari kursinya.

" Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. " gumam Naruto.

" Oh ya, Naruto-san. Mungkin anda harus memastikan kondisi kekasih rahasia anda. Karena siapa yang tahu kalau sakit aneh yang anda derita ini berhubungan dengan kondisi orang itu. Ne? " lagi-lagi Fuu pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang melongo.

" Gaara… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Tsuzuku desu** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

.

.

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.

 **Sincerely, Mirai_team pro**

Hibiki_Kurenai

Nagisa_Sakurai

Sora_Fujimori

Reina_Mirai


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Tittle : **Red Tulip of the Stone Garden**

Genre : Comedy 20%, Friendship 40%, Romance 40%

Setting : Alternate Universe wheres ninjas doesn't exist

Rate : K-T (its save for children too)

Length : 4 till 5 chapter only, don't have a feel to make a longer story

Cast : **main! Naruto x Gaara** , slight! SasuSaku, ItaSaso, KibaHaku & ShikaTema

Disclaim : Sir Masashi Kishimoto for the character, but this story is pure from my mind

.

.

.

Warn : OOC! **Crack Pair** everywhere! **SHO-AI**!Including **M-Preg**! Of course, **Don't Like Don't Read**. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koko wa Hibiki desu~

.

.

Gomennasai kalau chapter ini terlambat satu hari dari waktu yang ditentukan.

.

.

Chapter ini dapat menyebabkan ngantuk dan kebosanan akut.

Karena itu dimohon menyiapkan kopi atau cemilan sebagai teman membaca.

Coz kali ini lumayan panjang, sekitar 7000 word 20page.

Tapi yang jelas, selamat menikmati fics hasil karya gue ini.

.

.

Happy NaruGaara Day, 28th July

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

 **CHAPTER II**

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Happy Reading** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf? " suara sopran seorang wanita bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Naruto.

" E… eh… kau bukan Gaara, ya? " tanya Naruto canggung, samar-samar sepertinya dia mengenali wanita ini.

" Aku Sabaku Temari. Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?! " wanita itu balik membombardir Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

" Sabaku Temari? Putri sulung Sabaku Corp.? Sedang apa anda di kebun terpencil begini? " rangkaian pertanyaan tak terjawab makin bertambah.

" Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Bocah idiot sialan! " dengan senang hati Temari melempar sekop tanaman di tangannya.

" UZUMAKI NARUTO! GYAAAA! NONA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA! "

.

.

.

Lemparan maut shuriken sekop itu membuat warna tan kulit Naruto jadi sepucat kapur. Nyaris! Nyaris! Terlambat menghindar sedikit saja, benda tajam itu pasti sudah menancap indah di keningnya. Dengan perasaan lega luar biasa, tubuh Naruto merosot ke tanah. Sementara Temari, pelaku pelemparan itu memicingkan matanya, menilai penampilan si pemuda. Pakaiannya rapi dan terkesan sederhana. Rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah, tapi tidak terlalu berantakan. Pemuda itu beraroma obat-obatan dan antiseptic yang menyengat. _Apa si idiot ini paramedis?_

.

.

.

" Haaah~ maafkan aku. Terkadang aku refleks melempar benda yang ada di tanganku saat aku emosi. " wanita itu meminta maaf, tapi raut wajahnya yang menyebalkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan.

" Re… refleks ya… " Naruto melongo. _Refleks yang mengerikan!_

" Kau, ikut aku. " tanpa penjelasan Temari berbalik, pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Masih dengan pikiran blank karena shock, Naruto bangkit dan mengikuti wanita bersurai pirang pasir itu. Laboratorium kultur jaringan di sisi lain rumah kaca itu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Selain puluhan tabung reaksi, ada botol-botol berisi jelly dan tunas tanaman langka hasil kultur jaringan serta barang-barang sains lain yang namanya malas Naruto sebut. Ada juga sepetak area kecil untuk beristirahat. Di mana sang pemilik asli menaruh selembar karpet turki tebal dan banyak cushion bermacam ukuran yang sangat fluffy.

.

.

.

" Silakan diminum. Tenang saja, teh mawar ini tidak beracun. " Temari terkekeh, sementara Naruto tampak tidak terkesan dengan selera humornya yang sadis.

" Uh… mmm… Arigatou. " ragu-ragu si pemuda blonde menerima cangkir tehnya.

" Jadi, kau ini siapanya adikku? " entah karena aroma teh yang lembut atau karena hal lain, tapi wajah Temari sedikit melunak.

" Adik? Aku pikir Gaara hidup sebatang kara. " ujar Naruto bingung.

" Tidak, sebenarnya kami tiga bersaudara. Hanya saja, hubungan kami dengan Gaara tidak terlalu baik. Well, kau ini siapanya Gaara? " Temari menyabarkan diri untuk tidak melempar cangkir di tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

" Bisa dibilang, aku adalah satu-satunya temannya. Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja di rumah sakit, setelah Gaara menyelesaikan sesi terapi hemophilia tipe-b mingguannya. " Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian aneh itu.

" Matte, matte kudasai… kau bilang hemophilia?! " seru Temari terkejut.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang wanita muda di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan sedih. Tidak perlu mendengar cerita keluarga Sabaku versi Temari atau memaksa Gaara bicara. Sikap yang ditunjukkan si pemuda merah itu selama ini sudah menjelaskan banyak hal. Bahkan orang yang paling tidak peka semacam Naruto pun paham kalau Gaara seakan menjadi orang luar di dalam keluarganya sendiri. Meski kesal karena kedua kakak Gaara tidak mengetahui sakit yang dideritanya, tapi Naruto berusaha bersikap netral. Saat ini dia bukanlah siapa-siapa di keluarga Sabaku. Belum.

.

.

.

" Kami-sama… Aku tidak mengira kalau situasi yang dihadapi Gaara sampai seserius itu. Kami pikir anak itu akan jauh lebih bahagia bila dipisahkan dari rumah tangga keluarga Sabaku. Well, sampai akhir hayatnya ayah kami masih saja menyalahkan Gaara tentang kematian ibu kami. " Temari menyesap tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

" Sedikit banyak, aku mengerti kesepian yang dia rasakan. " hanya itu komentar Naruto. Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh.

" Aku bersyukur anak itu mempunyai teman sebaik dirimu, bocah idiot. " Temari mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

" Naruto, nee-san. Namaku Naruto, bukan bocah idiot! " protes si blonde.

" Sekali idiot, tetap saja idiot, bocah. Katakan, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini. Pasti hal yang sangat penting. " wanita itu kembali ke mode serius.

" Etoo… aku… ingin melamarnya, nee-san. Aku ingin melamar Gaara. " Naruto terus terang.

" APA?! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana, Shuu? Apa kau menyukai rumahku? " tanya Gaara lembut pada bocah mungil dalam gendongan Hinata.

" Um… " hanya itu balasan Shukaku.

.

.

.

Bocah bersurai kuning perunggu itu berusia sembilan tahun itu punya tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil dari pada anak sebayanya akibat malnutrisi. Dia juga menderita trauma psikologi parah yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. Pola pikirnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dari anak berusia lima tahun. Dan sisa perangai liar binatang buas karena terlalu lama disekap sebagai piaraan Dark Circus keliling kadang masih suka muncul meski sudah direhabilitasi selama satu setengah tahun sejak diselamatkan.

.

.

.

" Helianthus, biarkan Shuu turun. " pinta Gaara.

" Baiklah, Gaara-san. Nah Shuu, di sini kau bisa bermain sepuasmu. " pelan-pelan Hinata menurunkan Shukaku dari gendongannya. Membiarkan bocah itu berlari menghampiri Gaara.

" Tidak Shuu, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menggendongmu lagi. Setidaknya sampai adik-adikmu lahir. " terang Gaara sambil mengelus perutnya yang bulat besar.

" Shuu, ayo ikut aku. Kita buat makan malam bersama. Bagaimana? " tawar Hinata dalam usahanya mengalihkan perhatian Shukaku.

" Um! " yang untungnya disambut bocah bersurai cream-kelabu itu dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Kalau ada hal yang tidak disukai Hinata dari Gaara adalah sifatnya yang suka merahasiakan hal-hal penting mendesak dari Hinata. Yah, meski di awal pertemuan Gaara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menderita blood disorder haemophilia type-b minor yang perlu perhatian ekstra. Tapi fakta tentang kehamilan Gaara yang baru diketahuinya hampir tiga bulan terakhir membuat kecemasan Hinata semakin besar. Tidak hanya dua kali lipat lebih waspada, tapi empat kali lipat. Huah! Rasanya Hinata seperti bisa terkena serangan jantung setiap hari.

.

.

Soal Shukaku, bocah kecil yang hari ini resmi diadopsi Gaara dari perwalian rumah sakit pusat The Land of Spring, pun sama saja. Sampai seminggu yang lalu Hinata sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Padahal, selama ini Hinata tidak pernah absen menemani Gaara menjalani terapi haemophilia-nya. Selalu ada di sampingnya. Jadi kapan tepatnya Gaara bisa mencuri kesempatan menemui Shukaku di sayap isolasi psikologi rumah sakit pusat? Demi apa, jaraknya cukup jauh dari bangsal VVIP tempat Gaara biasa dirawat setelah terapi.

.

.

Bukan apa-apa, Hinata tidak merasa kecewa. Dia juga tidak terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Gaara hingga pemuda itu memutuskan pergi dari desa asalnya. Hinata tidak suka mengorek rahasia orang dan bergosip seperti Ino Yamanaka. Yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanya rasa tenang yang stabil. Tahu beberapa fakta penting setidaknya membantu Hinata menjaga ketenangannya serta bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Sayangnya, cara itu tidak bisa diterapkan selama hampir empat bulan tinggal bersama Gaara. Dibandingkan dengan di Konoha dulu, hidupnya sekarang jauh lebih mendebarkan dari pada naik roller coaster.

.

.

.

" Selesai! Shuu, dessertnya cantik, 'kan? " seru Hinata riang sambil memperhatikan dessert hasil karyanya dan Shukaku.

" Um! " bocah itu juga terlihat sama riangnya. Memasak adalah hal baru baginya.

" Shuu, ini pertama kalinya kau memasak? " tanya Hinata lembut.

" Um~ " gumam Shukaku.

" Pertama kali menggambar? " tanya Hinata lagi.

" Um. " kali ini dijawab gelengan.

" Okeee~ jadi kau sudah sering menggambar, tapi baru pertama kali menghias kue. Begitu? " Hinata merangkai fakta.

" Um. " Shukaku mengangguk.

" Hebat! Hebat! Aku saja butuh tiga bulan sampai bisa menghias seindah ini! Kau malah langsung bisa! Hebat! " penuh sayang Hinata mengecupi pipi gembul Shukaku sampai wajahnya memerah malu. " Nah, panggilkan Gaara-san kemari. Makan malam sudah siap. "

.

.

.

Shukaku berlari-lari kecil melintasi dapur, keluar pintu ayun dan menuju rumah kaca kecil di bagian belakang florish. Dalam rumah kaca yang juga bagian dari rumah flat dua lantai itu ada sebatang pohon whisteria pink yang selalu berbunga sepanjang tahun. Rumpun tulip merah yang memikat ditanam melingkar mengelilingi rangka penyangganya. Di bawah batangnya yang tua berkerut, tergelar karpet Persia tebal lengkap dengan tumpukan cushion lucu. Berada di sana seolah masuk dalam ruang bersantai para peri dunia dongeng.

.

.

Bocah kecil itu menyingkap hiasan tirai kerang yang menjadi penutup pintu rumah kaca dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu Gaara yang tampak tertidur. Pemuda merah darah itu berselonjor di karpet dan bersandar pada sebuah cushion raccoon yang sangat besar. Kacamata minus yang hanya dipakainya saat membaca melorot, sebuah buku tebal tentang flora tundra terbuka terbalik di sampingnya. Sementara kedua tangannya saling berkait di atas perut buncitnya. Melihat Gaara yang begitu damai, Shukaku tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi… Gaara dan bayinya butuh makan, 'kan?

.

.

.

" Um! " gumam Shukaku, bocah itu menepuk pelan pipi chubby Gaara.

" Uuuunggh… Shuu? " Gaara memanggilnya lirih.

" Um~ " yang juga dibalas gumaman.

" Ada apa? " suara Gaara terdengar mengambang karena kantuk.

" Um! " Shukaku menunjuk ke arah dapur.

" Makan malam? " tebak Gaara yang dibalas anggukan.

" Mau aku bantu berdiri? " tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah muncul di belakang Shukaku.

" Oh, tolong ya. " desah pemuda merah darah itu, nyawanya masih beterbangan.

" Pelan-pelan saja, makanannya tidak akan lari ke mana-mana, kok. " perlahan Hinata membantu Gaara duduk tegak.

" Tidak akan lari tapi akan… " ucapan Gaara terputus, matanya membulat lebar.

" Gaara? " pemuda itu tetap diam, tapi tangannya segera meraih tangan Hinata dan Shukaku lalu menaruhnya di atas perutnya yang bulat besar.

" Ka… Kami-samaaaa… " ucap Hinata takjub.

.

.

.

Malam itu ketiga anggota keluarga Tasogare Florish saling berpelukan dan menangis haru menyambut salam pertama dari kedua calon anggota baru mereka. Salam sederhana berupa tendangan yang keras dari dalam perut sang ibu.

.

.

 _If only your dad were here, my dear childs, 'm sure he'll be very happy and crying out loud for the rest of the night. That stupid ball of sunshine. Come on Naruto, I know from Sasori-nii that you was searching me. Lets try your best to find me. Theres little time left before our childs were born…_ Bohong kalau Gaara tidak merindukan ayah dari kedua bayinya. Karena meski pemuda manis itu menghindar ke ujung dunia sekali pun, kenangan tentang pemuda pirang berisik yang periang itu selalu terbayang di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda blonde dengan tiga guratan kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya tengah menghabiskan sarapannya sambil meneliti segunung file di hadapannya. Sesekali geraman frustasi terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Dia kembali membanting satu bendel berkas tak bersalah ke lantai karena tak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Naruto kesal, sudah hampir dua bulan pencariannya masih belum berhasil. Pemuda itu berpikir dengan mencantumkan sejumlah ciri-ciri fisik Gaara akan memudahkannya melacak jejak orang berharganya itu, nyatanya?

.

.

.

" Demi apa! Yang aku minta adalah data pemuda berambut merah dan bermata jade! Tapi kenapa yang diberikan paman rambut batok itu malah data pria paruh baya berkulit biru dan bergigi tajam! Dia pikir aku ini penangkar ikan hiu apa?! " Naruto mencabik-cabik file yang baru dibukanya.

" Lalu apa-apaan dengan pria dandy yang katung matanya keriput ini! Dia 'kan Itachi-nii-san, kakaknya si teme! " sumpah, Naruto ingin sekali membakar kantor detektif abal milik Maito Gai yang bermotto ' _mencari kebenaran dengan semangat masa muda!_ '' plus senyuman iklan pasta gigi itu.

" Kau sedang apa Naru? " suara lembut seorang wanita menghentikan acara marah-marah Naruto yang sudah sampai pada mari-mencincang-Rock-Lee.

" Eh, ibu. Tidak, tidak sedang apa-apa kok. " pemuda itu memaksakan senyuman sakit gigi.

" Lalu tumpukan ini apa? Siapa yang sedang kau cari, nak? " tanya Kushina masih dengan nada lembutnya. Meski dalam hati penasaran setengah mati.

" Seorang teman yang menghilang entah ke mana, bu. " desah Naruto lemas.

" Sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu makananmu. Nanti baru kau lanjutkan lagi. "

.

.

.

Masih menggerutu, Naruto menuruti saran ibunya. Pemuda blonde itu menghabiskan sarapannya sambil mengabaikan tatapan heran ibunya. Wanita itu bingung dengan beberapa tingkah Naruto yang janggal. Salah satunya adalah pola makan Naruto yang berubah drastis jadi vegetarian. Sama sekali tidak mau makan daging dan sangat menghindari ramen. Kushina senang sih, pola makan anak sulungnya itu jadi lebih sehat, tapi kalau sampai seekstreme ini rasanya seram juga.

.

.

Menggelengkan kepala, Kushina membantu Naruto membereskan file-file utuh yang berserakan di bawah meja. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat sekilas isi file itu. Semua orang yang fotonya tercantum di dalamnya memiliki rambut peach, orange tua atau kemerahan. Itachi dan seseorang bernama Kisame tidak masuk hitungan karena ciri yang melenceng. Selain itu, mereka juga mempunyai kelainan genetik yang spesifik. Seperti leukemia, peterpan syndrome, gigantisme atau haemophilia.

.

.

Siapa yang sedang dicari puteranya yang bodoh-bodoh-pintar ini sampai dia frustasi begitu? Yang pasti bukan sekedar teman biasa. Laki-laki? Perempuan? Sejauh ini Kushina ragu dengan orientasi seksual Naruto. Meski anak itu menyukai gadis-gadis berdada besar, contohnya Lady Tsunade, mentornya di akademi kedokteran. Tapi Naruto belum pernah membawa pulang gadis berlabel pacar ke rumah. Minato, sang kepala keluarga yang iritasi melihat sikap cuek Naruto dalam urusan percintaan akhirnya menjodohkan puteranya itu dengan gadis keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

" Ah, ya. Naru, besok malam kau senggang? " tanya wanita bersurai merah orange itu sambil menumpuk file yang sudah ditatanya ke dalam kardus bekas.

" Sepertinya, karena minggu ini aku dapat shift jaga pagi. " jawab Naruto yang baru saja menelan suapan sarapan terakhirnya. " Kenapa? "

" Tidak apa-apa. Besok ayah mengajak kita makan malam di Benio Chou resto milik keluarga Chouji. Kau, berpakaianlah yang rapi. " sekarang Kushina membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan puteranya.

" Lalu? Kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga Haruno dan membicarakan tentang pernikahanku dengan Sakura, begitu? " ujar Naruto ketus, dia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan semacam ini.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi sepintar ini, nak? " sindir ibunya.

" Hmm~ Kalau ayah tetap berkeras, biar ayah saja yang menikah lagi dengan Sakura. Beres, 'kan? " sahut Naruto pedas membalas sindiran ibunya dan pergi begitu saja.

" Tsk! Dari siapa sih sifat pembangkangnya itu berasal?! " tolong Kushina, berkacalah pada sifatmu sendiri. -_-

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seringai seram wanita paruh baya yang masih tetap enerjik dan cantik itu terkembang saat melihat sebuah benda pipih putih tergeletak di atas meja. Ponsel Samsung S6-Edge milik Naruto. Sifat pelupanya kambuh lagi. Well, bukan Kushina Uzumaki namanya kalau rasa ingin tahunya tidak muncul. Kushina meraih benda itu, mengutak-atik keylock-nya dan… Gotcha! Dia terkikik saat berhasil membuka ponsel puteranya. Sesaat kemudian, mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar saat melihat wallpaper yang terpajang di layarnya.

.

.

.

" Bocah mesum kurang ajar…! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara bersenandung lirih sambil menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos di antara rimbunan bunga-bunga whisteria yang mekar bergelantungan. Pemuda merah darah itu menyamankan posisi duduknya di bawah terowongan bunga whisteria yang menghadap ke sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang jernih. Cahaya keemasan itu menghangatkan dirinya dan aroma bunga serta floral di sekitarnya membuatnya rileks. Sesekali dielusnya perut buncitnya yang berusia tujuh bulan itu saat kedua bayinya bergerak dan menendang sang ibu.

.

.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda manis itu saat melihat Shukaku dan Hinata sibuk menata menata tikar piknik di bawah pohon plum yang bunganya tengah bermekaran, melapisinya dengan selimut tebal yang lembut serta meletakkan beberapa buah bantalan duduk nan empuk. Tak jauh dari keduanya, tampak Shion, Mei dan Haku. Dua pelanggan setia dan sang dokter pribadinya itu tampak kerepotan menyiapkan bekal makan siang mereka. Semua orang kelihatan gembira hari ini, tak menyesal Gaara mengikuti keinginan Hinata untuk mengadakan piknik kecil di Royal Garden.

.

.

Lagi pula, tempat ini sangatlah indah juga teduh. Dipenuhi dengan barisan pepohonan rimbun yang menghijau. Dilewati aliran sungai kecil yang jernih. Dihiasi dengan pohon-pohon bunga yang mekar serempak yang ketika angin berhembus, udara seolah dipenuhi hujan kelopak bunga aneka warna yang menari-nari. Rumput hijau nan lembut menjadi lantai taman itu. Di beberapa tempat, ada petak-petak bunga yang ditanam berdasar sebuah tema. Dan karena ini adalah Royal Garden, maka kalau dilihat dari atas petak-petak bunga itu membentuk ornamen istana. Sungguh, saking rimbun dan luasnya, tempat ini lebih layak disebut Royal Forest.

.

.

.

" Tempat ini indah 'kan, Kouki-san? " tanya Haku sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Gaara.

" Ne, indah sekali. Baru kali ini aku datang ke taman yang seindah ini. " jawab Gaara lembut sambil berbaring pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha sang dokter.

" Kau menyukainya? " pemuda mungil berparas cantik itu mengelus surai merah darah lembut milik Gaara.

" Sangat. Aku bersyukur sudah datang ke Land of Spring. Kota ini begitu cantik dan hidup. " Gaara memejamkan mata dan bernafas perlahan menikmati segarnya udara.

" Memangnya di Suna tidak ada taman? " ujar Terumi penasaran.

" Sebuah kemewahan yang luar biasa kalau Suna bisa punya taman yang sehebat ini. Bahakan area hutan yang ada pun hanyalah hutan kecil tempatku tinggal. " Gaara tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kilatan getir di mata jade-nya.

" So desu ka~ Ne, kalau kau diminta tinggal permanen. Kota mana yang akan kau pilih, Land of Spring atau Suna? " gadis bersurai light cinnamon itu kembali bertanya.

" Dengan senang hati aku akan memilih kota ini. " jawab Gaara tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena teriakan Shion. Model remaja yang menyukai warna ungu dan turunannya melebihi Hinata itu ternyata berteriak memanggil Shukaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di dahan pohon yang tinggi. Bocah itu tampak gembira sekali bisa memanjat pohon lagi. Sambil bersantai di dahan pohon ginkgo tua yang besar dan tinggi, tak lupa Shukaku membawa kotak bekalnya. Dia membagi isinya dengan binatang-binatang kecil yang mendiami batang pohon tua itu.

.

.

Shion sendiri berteriak panik karena baru kali ini melihat aksi akrobat Shukaku. Demi apa, gadis itu nyaris jantungan melihat posisi duduk bocah sembilan tahun itu yang tergolong ekstreme. Di sebelahnya Hinata hanya terkekeh geli. Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah terbiasa dengan segala kelakuan ajaib Shukaku. Setelah Shion puas menjerit-jerit, Hinata menyeret dan mendudukkannya paksa di atas tikar piknik mereka. Lalu menyumpalkan sepotong sushi salmon ke dalam mulutnya sebelum gadis itu memulai ceramahnya tentang keselamatan anak-anak.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat, suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desir angin yang berhembus di sela dedaunan. Makan siang pun mereka lewati dalam ketenangan. Oh, abaikan Shukaku yang masih bertengger di atas pohon. Bocah itu sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ketika para gadis sudah selesai membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan kembali bersantai menikmati pemandangan. Tiba-tiba saja Haku terpekik kecil dan menepuk keningnya. Gaara dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap dokter muda itu dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

" Anooo… Kouki-san, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk kedua bayimu? " dokter muda itu bertanya.

" Apa menurutmu nama Akari dan Yuuya itu bagus? " Gaara malah balik bertanya.

" Cahaya fajar dan langit senja? Bagus kok. " sahut Mei.

" Tapi… Akari itu 'kan nama untuk anak perempuan. " gumam Shion.

" Dan Yuuya itu nama anak laki-laki. " sambung Hinata.

" Aku belum bilang ya? Bayiku memang sepasang. Laki-laki dan perempuan. " Gaara tersenyum usil.

" HEEEEEEEE?! " para gadis berseru kaget, sementara Haku berfacepalm ria. Well, yah… setidaknya mereka berhasil membuat Gaara melupakan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini dia pesananmu, Kouki-san. Dua ratus batang bunga tulip merah. " seru seorang pedagang bunga berusia lanjut dengan wajah berseri.

" Berapa harganya, Tama-san? " Gaara menerima package koran berisi bunga-bunga tulip tadi dengan mata berbinar cerah.

" Untuk kali ini, gratis. " Tama Higuchi, salah satu pedagang di pasar pelelangan bunga Hanamori yang sudah jadi langganan Gaara itu tersenyum tipis.

" Ta… tapi… dengan total tiga puluh ribu yen, apa Tama-san tidak rugi? " ujar Gaara gelagapan. Dia tidak terbiasa menerima perhatian orang lain seperti ini.

" Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah kelahiran bayimu. Ya, 'kan, teman-teman?! " ucapan lantang pria tua itu langsung ditanggapi para pedagang bunga yang lain.

" Selamat ya, Kouki-san! Semoga proses kelahirannya lancar! "

" Kalau nanti sudah melahirkan, belanjalah lagi di sini! "

" Kami pasti akan merindukan kunjunganmu kemari! "

" Kapan-kapan ajaklah anak-anakmu memilih bunga di sini! "

" Kouki-san! Ini hadiah dari kami, semoga bermanfaat! "

" Sehat selalu ya! Tolong diterima, hanya ini saja yang bisa kami berikan! "

.

.

.

Gaara hanya bisa berdiri speechless sambil memeluk erat package bunganya. Berdiri di tengah orang-orang yang bukan keluarga dekatnya dan mendapat begitu banyak dukungan. Rasanya aneh, tapi juga menyenangkan. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar tidak karuan. Bagi Gaara yang selama ini hidup terkungkung kesepian dengan ruang pergaulan yang sangat terbatas, ini adalah hal baru yang luar biasa. Karena di dalam keluarganya sendiri, pemuda merah darah itu sering dijauhi seperti penderita penyakit menular.

.

.

Sementara di lingkungan Hanamori, orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti manusia, seperti keluarga. Mereka masih ingat, pertama kalinya Gaara datang ke Hanamori. Pemuda yang kebingungan itu dikira personel band visual-kei nyasar –thanks to expressionless face dan kantung matanya yang hitam–. Tapi suara lirih pemuda itu saat bertanya, menyadarkan mereka kalau jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Di balik kesan suramnya, ternyata Gaara adalah seorang pemalu yang ramah. Sebentar saja dan dia sudah jadi 'anak kesayangan' warga pasar.

.

.

Demi apa, berada di antara orang yang mengakui keberadaannya seperti ini membuat hati Gaara seolah akan meledak saking bahagianya. Sekarang Gaara tidak lagi sendirian, ada banyak orang yang sayang padanya. Pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas, mencoba mengusir air yang sudah mulai menggenang di ujung matanya. Usahanya tidak berhasil. Dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara menangis tersedu. Para pedagang wanita tersenyum maklum, sementara para pedagang pria menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

" Te… terima kasih… hiks… " ucap Gaara di sela tangisnya yang mulai mereda.

" Sama-sama~ justru kami yang ingin berterima kasih. " seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluhan tahun memeluk Gaara lembut.

" Terima kasih karena sudah membuat pasar ini jadi semakin berwarna. " sambung pedagang pria lain dengan nada ramah.

" Pulanglah, nak. Semua hadiah dan belanjaanmu sudah dikirimkan Suigetsu ke tokomu seperti biasa. " Higuchi terkekeh. " Apa kami juga perlu mengantarmu? "

" Terima kasih Tama-san, tapi jarak dari sini ke mobilku tidak terlalu jauh. Minna-san, terima kasih atas semua perhatian yang telah kalian berikan padaku. Hontou ni arigatou… " Gaara berterima kasih dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebisanya.

" Hati-hati di jalan, ne, Kouki-san. "

" Menyetir mobilnya pelan-pelan saja. "

" Kalau sudah capek, beristirahatlah sejenak. "

.

.

.

Dengan senyum terpatri di wajah dan diiringi pesan-pesan sayang dari para 'orang tuanya', Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pulang. Hatinya gembira. Ketakutan menjelang kelahiran yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mulai menghantuinya sedikit berkurang. Rasanya tidak percuma Gaara menyempatkan diri bangun pagi-pagi dan bergegas ke pasar pelelangan bunga untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum 'cuti' panjangnya. Bahkan Gaara sampai melupakan sarapan sehat yang sudah disiapkan Hinata.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu baru sadar kalau perutnya belum kemasukan apa-apa sejak bangun tidur saat mendengar lambungnya bernyanyi dan mendapat tendangan protes anak-anaknya. Pantas saja saat memilih-milih bunga tadi rasanya perih dan mual. Gaara mendesah, sebelum pulang nanti dia harus mengisi perut dulu di Green Caffe yang terletak di seberang jalan gerbang masuk pasar pelelangan. Tapi niat itu tinggallah niat, karena belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, kesadaran Gaara tenggelam dalam kegelapan total.

.

.

.

" Gaara-san! " hanya sebuah suara yang memanggil nama aslinya itu yang terdengar sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina menarik rambut merahnya yang tergerai menutupi wajah ke belakang telinga sambil memilih bunga yang akan dibelinya. Pasar pelelangan bunga Hanamori, baru kali ini wanita itu mendatangi tempat yang disesaki ratusan jenis bunga, apalagi tempat itu jauh dari Konoha. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Kushina hampir buta sama sekali soal bunga. Bunga yang dia tahu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari, bunga sakura, bunga mawar, bunga matahari dan… bunga bank. Tapi karena dasarnya Kushina itu tebal muka, jadi tanpa malu dia terus bertanya pada pemilik kios yang disinggahinya.

.

.

.

" Nyonya… apa ini pertama kalinya anda membeli bunga? " tanya si penjual dengan wajah geli.

" Hmm? Sebegitu kelihatan ya? " sahut Kushina cuek.

" Sangat… karena anda bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana ranunculus dan mana peony. Padahal saya baru saja menjelaskannya. " penjual muda itu akhirnya terkekeh.

" Jadi, mana yang ranunculus? " Kushina menyodorkan dua ikat bunga di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

" Yang orange di sebelah kanan ranunculus, batangnya berbulu dan lunak. Yang merah di sebelah kiri peony, batangnya keras dan punya serat kayu. " dengan sabar pemuda itu kembali menjelaskan.

" Oh, kalau begitu aku ambil peony-nya saja. Delapan puluh delapan batang. " Kushina mengangguk kecil.

" Wow~ perlu saya hias? Ini untuk menjenguk orang, 'kan? " wajah pedagang muda itu berseri.

" Begitulah. " sahut wanita bersurai merah itu singkat.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu lalu mulai bekerja, memisahkan peony merah dari ember-ember display sesuai dengan jumlah yang dipesan Kushina. Selesai mengikat rangkaian besar itu, si pemuda menghilang ke dalam untuk mempackingnya. Kushina sendiri berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru pasar bunga yang luas itu. Posisinya di lantai dua memberinya akses bebas melihat apa pun atau _siapa_ pun yang berada di lantai satu yang los tanpa sekat.

.

.

Dalam diam, wanita paruh baya itu kembali mengamati surai merah darah yang tampak mencolok di antara penduduk the Land of Spring yang rata-rata bersurai cokelat atau hitam. Pemilik kepala itu sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari mengecheck setiap kios yang sepertinya sudah menjadi langganannya. Bertegur sapa dengan ceria dan sesekali semburat pink menghiasi pipinya. Meski perut besarnya sudah hampir mencapai usia maksimal, tapi tetap tidak menghalangi pemuda berparas manis itu berkeliling memilih stock bunga untuk floristnya.

.

.

Kushina mengamati pergerakan pemuda itu sambil membuka-buka file yang didapatnya –secara paksa plus mengancam– dari Akasuna Sasori. Semua tentang pemuda bersurai merah darah bernama asli Sabaku Gaara itu lengkap ada dalam Galaxy Note-nya. Tanggal lahir, silsilah keluarga, riwayat kesehatan, pekerjaan, kehidupan sosialnya, sifatnya, semuanya. Sampai hubungan pemuda itu dengan putera sulungnya, alasannya menghilang bahkan alasannya mengganti nama menjadi Isshimori Kouki.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana pemuda sekalem dan sepemalu Gaara bisa terjerat dalam pesona puteranya yang berandal, bodoh –ehemm– dan tidak bisa diatur itu. Kalau teringat dengan foto-foto frontal yang ditemukannya dalam ponsel Naruto, rasanya dia ingin sekali menyuruh Kurama, anak bungsunya, untuk mengerjai kakaknya habis-habisan. Kushina yakin sekali foto-foto itu diambil Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara. Karena, siapa sih yang mau difoto saat tidur lelap dalam keadaan telanjang dan kulit yang penuh kissmark?!

.

.

.

" Pesanan anda nyonya. Semuanya lima puluh ribu yen. " pemuda pedagang bunga itu muncul membawa sebuah rangkaian raksasa peony merah yang cantik.

" Cantik sekali~ baru kali ini aku melihat rangkaian bunga secantik ini. " puji Kushina dengan mata berbinar.

" Ah, anda bisa saja. Ini 'kan hanya rangkaian satu jenis bunga. " ujar pemuda itu.

" Benar kok, ini lebih bagus dari pada yang biasa suamiku berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. " gumam Kushina sambil bersungut-sungut.

" Etooo… memangnya buket bunga apa itu? " tanya si pemuda penasaran.

" Buket bunga sepatu dan dandelion buatan sendiri. " sahut Kushina watados.

" So… so desu… ka… Ahahaha~ " pemuda itu jadi mati kutu sendiri. " Oi! Suigetsu! "

" Yooo~ Raiga! Ada perlu apa?! " seru pengantar bunga bernama Suigetsu itu dari lantai dasar.

" Mau mengantar pesanan bunga dan hadiah ke floristnya Kouki-san?! Aku titip dong! Tangkap! " Raiga melemparkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil pada Suigetsu.

" Yap! Hadiahnya sudah aku terima, nanti aku antar bersama dengan yang lain! Itterasshai! " Suigetsu melambaikan tangan dan berlalu.

.

.

.

Kushina mengamati interaksi kedua pedagang bunga itu dan hubungannya dengan Kouki –alias Gaara–. Dari situ wanita itu bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau Gaara sangat disayang orang-orang di sini. Ibu dua anak itu bergegas turun dari lantai dua begitu menyadari kalau targetnya sudah menghilang dari pasar pelelangan. Wanita bersurai orange merah itu mendesah lega saat menemukan Gaara berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk utama pasar pelelangan bunga. Tapi kelegaannya tidak lama, karena saat itu juga tubuh Gaara bergoyang limbung dan setelahnya merosot jatuh.

.

.

.

" GAARA-SAN! " pekik Kushina panik sehingga tanpa sadar menyebut nama asli pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Gumam pelan melodi Fur Elise nan classic samar-samar menyapa pendengaran Gaara. Pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa sakit dan perutnya perih. Setelah pikirannya berputar-putar sejenak dalam kabut kebingungan dan rasa kantuk yang sangat, akhirnya sesuatu menyentak kesadarannya. Gaara terbangun secara dramatis dari tidurnya. Mata jadenya membelalak lebar dan nafasnya terengah. Sedetik kemudian dia terbatuk. Demi apa, tenggorokannya kering dan kasar, seolah dia baru saja tersedak lembaran amplas.

.

.

.

" Syukurlah, akhirnya kau siuman juga, nak… " ujar seorang wanita yang sejak tadi duduk diam di samping Gaara.

" A… air… uhukk! " gumam Gaara serak.

" Minumlah, pelan-pelan saja. " wanita bersurai orange itu membantu menyuapkan air sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut Gaara dengan menggunakan sendok bubur.

" Te… terima kasih… " ucap Gaara terbata, tenggorokannya masih tidak nyaman. Tapi sudah lebih mendingan dari pada tadi.

" Nah, istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan memanggil dokter. " wanita itu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Gaara mengikuti saran wanita asing tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Diedarkannya pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan yang dikenalinya sebagai kamar rawat inap yang biasa digunakannya setiap kali terapi blood disorder. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menuju perut buncitnya. Meski tertutup selimut dan baju pasien, tapi Gaara masih bisa merasakan sensor kardiograf yang ditempelkan di permukaan perutnya. Tiga buah detak jantung samar yang terdengar dari mesin utama kardiograf membuat rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang. Anak-anaknya masih hidup.

.

.

.

" Semuanya baik-baik saja, ibunya juga kedua bayinya. Kouki-san mengalami gejala darah rendah karena belum sarapan. Ne, Kouki-san? " suara dan senyum manis menusuk Yukisaki Haku membuat Gaara merinding.

" Lalu, apakah Kouki-san sudah boleh pulang? " tanya wanita itu.

" Belum, Kouki-san akan kami observasi sampai kondisinya stabil dulu. " jawab Haku sambil menuliskan perkembangan kondisi Gaara di clipboard. " Dan kau… "

" Ugh! " Gaara mengaduh kecil saat sentilan maut Haku mendarat mulus di keningnya.

" Kalau tidak ingin bedrest di rumah sakit sampai anak-anakmu lahir, sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi. Paham?! " titah Haku mutlak.

" Jalan ke convenient store dekat rumah? "

" Tidak. "

" Menjemur pakaian di rooftop? "

" Tidak. "

" Berkebun di belakang rumah? "

" Mau aku taruh di bangsal isolasi? "

" Membosankan… "

" Ingat kondisimu, Kouki-san. "

.

.

.

Setelah itu Gaara bungkam, ekspresinya sih masih datar. Tapi Kushina bisa melihat kalau bibir pemuda manis itu sedikit mencebil. Sedikit, nyaris tidak ketara. Haku menggelengkan kepala, sudah terbiasa dengan cara ngambek pasiennya yang tidak biasa itu. Tanpa perasaan dia menjejalkan sebuah termometer digital ke dalam mulut Gaara, membuat wajah datar pemuda bersurai merah itu berubah masam. Kushina yang sedari tadi diam saja tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. Membuat kedua pemuda itu menolehkan kepala penasaran.

.

.

.

" Maaf, apa ada yang lucu, nyonya? " tanya Haku.

" Pffft… Khkhkh… ma… maaf… hanya saja… ekspresi wajah Kouki-san itu… " tawa Kushina kembali meledak.

" Oooh… Lucu ya? Tidak akan ada yang mengira di balik wajahnya yang hampir selalu datar ini, Kouki-san bisa berekspresi begitu. " jawab Haku, perhatiannya terpaku lagi pada clipboardnya.

" Tolong jangan bicara seperti aku tidak berada di sini. " di luar dugaan, Gaara menggembungkan pipinya.

" Ho… homina… KYAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA! TOLONG TUKARKAN ANAK SULUNGKU YANG BODOH DENGAN ANAK MANIS INIIIII! " dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah tenggelam dalam pelukan erat Kushina.

" Ha… Haku-san! Ta… tasukete… kudasai! " raung Gaara panik.

" Pfffft! Ahahahaha~! "

.

.

.

 _Uhuhuhu~ beruntungnya Karura punya anak bungsu sebaik, sepolos dan semanis iniiii!_ Pikir Kushina gemas, tak henti-hentinya dia mengacak-acak rambut Gaara yang terus berontak tak rela dalam pelukannya. _Dan betapa bodohnya orang-orang yang sudah menyianyiakan anak ini. Termasuk putera sulungku yang mesumnya ruar binasa itu! Huh! Pulang nanti aku akan mempermalukan Rasa dengan membuat mural di batu nisannya. Juga aku akan menyuruh Kurama untuk mengerjai Jiraiya-san. Sudah saatnya kakek tua mesum itu diberi pelajaran~_

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Dobe, kenapa foto Itachi-nii ada di daftar arsipmu? " tanya Sasuke penasaran saat dia tidak sengaja melihat tumpukan file buangan milik Naruto. " Jangan bilang kalau kau ini diam-diam fans beratnya! "

" Teme, lebih baik aku melompat dari atas bukit wajah kepala desa dari pada jadi fans kakakmu yang lebay itu. " decak Naruto merinding.

" Lalu, ini apa? Bahkan ada fotonya Kisame-kun, juga. " Sasuke mengambil foto lain bergambar pria berkulit biru dari tumpukan itu juga.

" Kesalahan teknis by Maito Gai. " gerutu Naruto jengkel.

" Oh… Kalau kau sedang mencari orang, kenapa tidak pakai jasa Sasori-nii-san? Dia lebih ahli. " ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto berheaddesk ria.

" Tolong jangan hancurkan semangatku untuk menyelesaikan operasi bedah tandem yang keempat hari ini… " ucapan masam Naruto hanya dibalas dengusan masa bodoh dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kedua pria muda itu keluar dari ruang kerja bersama yang sudah jadi kantor pribadi mereka selama tiga tahun bekerja di rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Keduanya mengenakan jubah putih kebanggaan mereka dan berjalan bergegas menuju ruangan di sisi lain gedung rumah sakit itu yang jadi medan perang mereka. Wajah keduanya juga tidak menampakkan ekspresi santai sama sekali. Sapaan sesama rekan dokter atau dari para perawat pun hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat. Well, mereka sedang berkejaran dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia.

.

.

Ini adalah pasien keempat yang ditangani Naruto dalam kurun dua puluh empat jam. Setelah menangani operasi pecah tulang tempurung lutut, memasang implan rahang bawah pada mantan penderita tumor tulang dan menangani perbaikan susunan tulang punggung yang rusak karena skoliosis. Dengan rata-rata waktu operasi lebih dari tiga jam. Yang akan dioperasinya sekarang adalah korban kecelakaan mobil yang mengalami fraktur terbuka di kakinya ditambah dengan lima tulang rusuk patah. Sementara ini adalah operasi ketiga untuk Sasuke. Dia menangani operasi pemisahan perlengketan usus pada seorang balita.

.

.

.

" Fuck! I really need a vacation! " Naruto menghempaskan diri di sofa miliknya. Dia lelah, benar-benar lelah setelah operasi keempat sukses dilaksanakan.

" Me too… " menyusul kemudian Sasuke yang roboh di ranjang periksa pasien.

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kau akan jadi dokter bedah anak, teme. " gumam Naruto, ditutupinya matanya dengan majalah kesehatan.

" Jangan mulai lagi, dobe! Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kau yang selalu dead last di kelas bisa jadi dokter bedah orthopedi. " pemuda raven itu melemparkan kaleng soda kosong ke kepala Naruto.

" Kuso! Sakit tahu! " maki Naruto.

" Bodo amat… " sahut Sasuke.

" Kau tahu, si madam ular itu benar-benar mengerikan. " kata Naruto.

" Si bibi dada besar itu juga tidak jauh beda… " ujar Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda ini punya hobi aneh untuk melampiaskan rasa capek. Yaitu mengenang masa kecil mereka yang jauh dari kata normal. Kalau anak kecil lain bermain dengan teman sebaya, maka keduanya bermain dengan professor nyentrik yang jadi godparents mereka. Kalau anak kecil lain bermain dengan robot-robotan atau game console, mereka bermain dengan obat-obatan dan peralatan kesehatan. Kalau anak lain uji nyali di rumah kosong atau kuburan di belakang kuil setiap musim panas. Maka kedua pemuda ini uji nyali dengan mayat manusia setiap hari sejak berumur sepuluh tahun.

.

.

Semuanya bermula dari ulah bodoh Jiraiya, salah satu godparents mereka. Novelist mesum yang menjadikan Icha-icha Paradise sebagai master piecenya itu memancing amarah kedua rekan professornya dengan mengatakan kalau tidak akan ada orang yang mau menjadi murid mereka kalau keduanya terus memelihara keeksentrikan mereka. Tsunade dengan obsesinya pada kecantikan dan awet muda. Sedangkan Orochimaru terobsesi dengan respon mahluk hidup terhadap bermacam senyawa kimia.

.

.

Hasil ucapan isengnya itu adalah taruhan berjangka waktu super panjang yang dilemparkan Tsunade dan diikuti Orochimaru. Keduanya menjadikan Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru berumur lima tahun sebagai objek eksperimen. Sasuke yang punya bakat akademik dibawa Tsunade, wanita itu dengan senang hati men-drill isi perpustakaan rumah sakit Konoha ke dalam kepalanya. Orochimaru sendiri seakan menemukan mainan baru dalam diri Naruto. Karena anak itu lebih menonjol dalam praktik lapangan, maka setiap hari pria yang hobi crossdress itu mengajari Naruto bagaimana cara membedah berbagai macam hewan hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

" Ooooi! Apa Naruto-san dan Sasuke-san ada? " sebuah kepala berambut hijau mint mengintip dari balik pintu.

" Hmmm~ ada apa, Fuu? " tanya Naruto, majalah kesehatan masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

" Wajahmu seperti orang yang kakinya terinjak stiletto high heels, Fuu. " sambung Sasuke dari atas ranjang pasien.

" Eeer… well, ada print out berkas pasien yang dikirimkan madam Orochimaru dan Tsunade-sensei untuk kalian berdua… " Fuu nyengir sakit gigi.

" What the FUCK?! " sahut kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

-Ctakkk–

-Ctakkk–

-Ctakkk–

.

.

" Ra… Gaara-san…? SABAKU GAARA! "

.

.

-Krakkk!–

.

.

" Eh?! Apa?! Ada apa?! Hinata?! " sahut Gaara tergagap kaget.

" Kami-sama… sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? " tanya Hinata keheranan.

" Hm? Aku melamun? Yang benar ah… " pemuda itu menjawab dengan wajah clueless yang innocent.

" Kalau tidak melamun, lalu kenapa mawar yang terpotong bisa sebanyak ini? " Hinata menunjuk segunung mawar potong di meja kerja Gaara.

" A… aa… haha… " tawa canggung itu keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis bersurai indigo itu melihat house mate-nya itu mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya sehingga terkadang pemuda manis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Atau merengut jengkel dengan bibir mengerucut yang sangat menggemaskan. Mulanya Hinata membiarkan saja, asal Gaara tidak sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Karena bisa saja 'kan, dia tidak sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri saat sedang melamun. Tapi lama-lama Hinata penasaran juga, hingga akhirnya dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

.

.

.

" Ne, Gaara-san. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? " tanya Hinata, sambil tangannya cekatan merangkai mawar yang tadi dipotong Gaara menjadi buket-buket mini. Yah, biar tidak mubazir.

" Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu. " Gaara tersenyum tipis.

" So desu ka… ngomong-ngomong, orang itu seperti apa sih? " tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menyangga dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

" Siapa yang kau maksud? " jawab Gaara sambil lalu.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah dari kedua bayimu. " uh, oh… curious kitty eyes Hinata's attack!

" O… oh… " pemuda manis itu speechless, seketika rona merah kepiting rebus merata di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Wow~ baru kali ini aku melihatmu semerah itu, Gaara-san. " komentar Hinata dengan mulut menganga. " Jadi, orang itu seperti apa? "

" Umm… Dia orang yang sangat berkebalikan denganku. Sangat berisik, ceroboh, hobi mengerjai orang… "

.

.

.

Hinata beringsut mendekati Gaara, gadis cantik itu tertarik mendengar cerita Gaara tentang pemuda yang berhasil menawan hati pemuda bersurai merah itu. Tentang penggambaran diri pemuda itu. Yang katanya super duper optimis, sangat periang dan punya pribadi yang hangat, layaknya sinar matahari. Dengan rambut blonde terang yang mencuat ke segala arah, mata biru yang ramah tapi juga penuh semangat dan kulit tan yang membuatnya semakin menarik. Benar-benar terbalik dengan kepribadian Gaara yang sangat tertutup. _Eh, tunggu… rasanya aku pernah kenal dengan manusia yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak mungkin ah,_ pikir Hinata.

.

.

Kemudian cerita berlanjut. Kali ini tentang awal pertemuan mereka berdua. Menurut Hinata, kejadiannya mirip seperti di opera sabun yang diam-diam sering ditonton ayahnya yang super kaku itu. Bertabrakan di koridor rumah sakit saat Gaara pulang dari menjalani terapi blood disorder-nya. Kalau biasanya kejadian itu akan berlanjut dengan sang pria yang menangkap sang wanita atau sang wanita jatuh di atas tubuh si pria. Yang ini berbeda. Entah bagaimana caranya setelah bertabrakan, pemuda pirang itu kembali tersandung kakinya sendiri, lalu tersandung lagi peralatan yang jatuh berserakan dan tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya ke atas segerombol kaktus hias berduri semi-lunak di tepian lorong.

.

.

.

" Pfffft… khu…khu… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " tawa Hinata menggelegar memenuhi florish. _Aaah… indahnya kebebasan, mana mungkin aku bisa tertawa sekeras ini di rumah!_

" Tertawalah sepuasmu, Hinata-chan. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi. " bahkan Gaara sendiri pun terkekeh geli saat menceritakan ulang kisah itu.

" Haaaa… aaah… haha… lalu bagaimana? Apa kau membantunya mencabuti duri-duri itu? " Hinata berusaha meredakan tawanya.

" Kau terlalu banyak menonton kartun, Hinata. " pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tentu tidak. Saat itu aku hanya memandangnya aneh dan melenggang pergi. "

" Kau kejam Gaara-san~ " Hinata menyeringai.

" Well, aku yang dulu memang begitu. Tapi anehnya, justru setelah kejadian itu, si pirang itu malah terus mengejarku. " Gaara kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Orang itu masokis… " cetus Hinata yang diamini Gaara.

.

.

.

Seiring cerita yang mengalir, Hinata bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah boss-nya itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak semakin cerah. Suaranya semakin santai. Dan ketegangan yang semula terlihat di bahunya pun semakin mengendur. Seolah beban yang mengikatnya selama ini terlepas. Gadis itu pun terlarut dalam kisah-kisah lucu yang didongengkan Gaara. Ikut tertawa dan menikmati nasib si pemuda pirang yang selalu sial saat melakukan PDKT pada raccoon merah itu. Miapah, bahkan peristiwa mereka jadian pun sama sekali tidak romantis.

.

.

.

" Ne, Gaara-san… Kalau sebegitu dalamnya kau mencintai orang itu, kenapa kau melepaskannya? " Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan nama pemuda blonde itu dan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan lain.

" Karena… itulah yang terbaik bagi kami… " seulas senyum sendu terukir di bibir pink pucat Gaara. _Ku mohon, buktikan kalau keputusan yang aku ambil ini salah, Naruto…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Tsuzuku desu** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.

Sincerely, Mirai_team pro

Hibiki_Kurenai

Nagisa_Sakurai

Sora_Fujimori

Reina_Mirai


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Tittle : **Red Tulip of the Stone Garden**

Genre : Comedy 20%, Friendship 40%, Romance 40%

Setting : Alternate Universe wheres ninjas doesn't exist

Rate : K-T (its save for children too)

Length : 4 till 5 chapter only, don't have a feel to make a longer story

Cast : **main! Naruto x Gaara** , slight! SasuSaku, ItaSaso, KibaHaku & ShikaTema

Disclaim : Sir Masashi Kishimoto for the character, but this story is pure from my mind

.

.

.

Warn : OOC! **Crack Pair** everywhere! **SHO-AI**!Including **M-Preg**! Of course, **Don't Like Don't Read**. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Koko wa Hibiki desu~

.

.

Gomennasai kalau chapter ini terlambat satu bulan lebih dari waktu yang ditentukan.

.

.

Chapter ini dapat menyebabkan ngantuk dan kebosanan akut.

Karena itu dimohon menyiapkan kopi atau cemilan sebagai teman membaca.

Coz kali ini lumayan panjang, sekitar 6K+ word 20page.

Tapi yang jelas, selamat menikmati fics hasil karya gue ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

 **CHAPTER II**

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Happy Reading** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kushina tersenyum-senyum sendiri selama memasak di dapur. Tidak, hari ini wanita berambut merah itu tidak memasak ramen untuk makan malam. Anak sulungnya bisa diare kalau makan ramen. Ibu dua anak itu memasak aneka macam sayur meski anak bungsu dan suaminya protes. Kushina juga bukan tersenyum karena membayangkan wajah menderita dua orang tersayangnya itu. Wanita itu tersenyum karena mengingat hari terakhirnya di Land of Spring. Hari di mana dia melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua calon cucunya tumbuh sehat di dalam perut Gaara.

.

.

Setelah masakannya matang dan selesai ditata di atas meja, wajah gembiranya mendadak lenyap. Wanita itu teringat dengan pesan suami blondenya tadi siang untuk menyuruh Naruto pulang kerja lebih cepat. Kurama juga, bocah berambut orange kemerahan itu malah sudah dipulangkan lebih awal dari les taekwondo-nya atas permintaan Minato. Malam ini Minato berencana mengadakan rapat keluarga mengenai tanggal pertunangan Naruto dengan Sakura. Dan Kushina sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

.

" Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? " tanya Minato setelah makan malam usai.

" Hmm? Biasa saja, masih seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. " sahut Naruto cuek.

" Kau tahu, kemarin tuan Haruno bertanya pada ayah, kapan kau mau melamar Sakura. Perjodohan kalian 'kan sudah berlangsung selama setahun. " kata Minato to the point.

" Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah. Boro-boro mencintainya, menyukainya saja tidak terpikirkan. " jawab Naruto merinding. " Sakura memang cantik, tapi dia kasar seperti gorilla! "

" Well, itu urusanmu anak muda. Rasa cinta itu bisa dibangun setelah kalian menikah, jadi tidak masalah. " Minato menyanggah argumen Naruto.

" Tentu saja masalah! Karena yang akan menjalankan pernikahan ini 'kan aku, bukan ayah! " seru Naruto geram. " Memangnya ayah mau melihat anaknya tidak bahagia?! "

" Karena ayah ingin kau bahagia, makanya ayah menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura! Umurmu sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun Naruto! Sudah saatnya kau mencari seorang pendamping hidup! " balas Minato tidak kalah keras.

.

.

.

Perdebatan itu berlangsung sengit di antara Naruto dan Minato. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam masalah ini. Yang tua ngotot supaya anaknya cepat menikah dengan calon pilihannya. Yang muda ngotot tidak mau menikah karena katanya sudah punya kekasih. Tapi setiap kali ditanya di mana kekasihnya, Naruto selalu kebingungan menjawabnya. Bahkan terkesan seperti menghindar. Hal inilah yang memacu semangat Minato menentukan tanggal pertunangan mereka. Kushina dan Kurama yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah.

.

.

Kurama jengah karena… Well, entah ayahnya yang terlalu keras kepala atau tuan Haruno yang memang sengaja tutup mulut. Tapi Sakura Haruno, satu-satunya gadis pink di Konoha yang dikenal bocah bersurai orange ini diam-diam sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha setahun yang lalu. Info ini didapatnya secara gratis karena tidak sengaja menguping saat Sasori-nii-san sedang menelepon 'suami' dandy-nya, Itachi Uchiha. Lagi pula, sama seperti kakaknya, Kurama juga tidak terlalu menyukai gadis itu. Terlalu berisik dan kekuatan gorillanya itu menakutkan.

.

.

Sementara Kushina, wanita itu jengah karena putera sulungnya tidak berani berterus terang. Ibu dua anak itu paham kalau Naruto takut dengan kemarahan Minato. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu agak anti dengan yang namanya pasangan gay ngomong-ngomong. Alasannya juga aneh. Rasa anti-gay ini muncul setelah muak melihat duo paman-keponakan berspandex hijau neon mengumbar 'pesona semangat masa muda' mereka. Well, ilusi optik yang mendadak muncul saat keduanya berpelukan sambil berlinang air mata itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat Shinigami-sama.

.

.

Tapi, setakut apa pun Naruto, kalau dia memang sangat mencintai Gaara, setidaknya dia harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

" Pffft~ " tiba-tiba Kurama tertawa.

" Ada yang lucu Kurama? " Minato menyipitkan mata, tidak menyukai reaksi putera bungsunya.

" Nyahaha~ ayah, sebaiknya ayah hentikan perjodohan konyol ini. " Kurama terkekeh.

" Memangnya kenapa? Ayah rasa kakakmu dan Sakura adalah pasangan yang serasi. Sifat tegas Sakura bisa mengimbangi kebodohan kakakmu. " sekarang giliran Minato keheranan.

" Begitu, ya? Well, sebaiknya ayah mendengarkan saranku. Itu juga kalau ayah masih sayang dengan aset berharga ayah. " cengiran setan muncul di wajah bocah remaja tujuh belas tahun itu.

" A… aset?! Ma… maksudmu… yang 'itu'? " tanya Minato was-was.

" Yep~ aku yakin milik ayah dan Haruno-san akan dikebiri Sasuke-nii kalau kalian masih berani melanjutkan pertunangan konyol ini. " Kurama memperagakan gerakan memotong dengan pisau buah.

" Memang, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? " please Minato, wajah clueless-mu itu tidak membantu.

" Gorilla pink itu 'kan tunangannya Sasuke-nii~ " anak itu menutup pembicaraan, mengabaikan raut kaget ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Huwaaaa~! Cantiknyaaaa~! Berapa harganya, Kouki-san? " ujar seorang wanita dengan mata yang berbinar menatap buket candy colored gerbera dan peony di tangannya.

" 2000 yen… " jawab seorang pemuda bersurai semerah darah sambil tersenyum samar.

" Benarkah?! Apa tidak terlalu murah untuk bunga seindah ini? " seru wanita cantik berpenampilan glamor itu terkejut.

" Tidak juga, harganya memang segitu. " mata jade Gaara berkilat geli.

" Yakin? Tidak akan rugi? Padahal kalau di florist lain harganya bisa sampai 3000 yen, lho! " wanita itu terus berceloteh.

" Yukie-san, begini saja aku sudah untung 500 yen kok. Lumayan kan? " Gaara terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Wajah Yukie atau lengkapnya Yukie Fujikaze, aktris terkenal sekaligus putri mahkota the Land of Spring, memerah sempurna. Karena demi apa, Kouki –atau Gaara–, pemuda merah darah itu terkekeh! Selama beberapa waktu mengenal Kouki, berapa kali pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saja bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan dan kakinya. Dan sekarang dia terkekeh?! Wow! Andai saja sekarang Yukie membawa kamera, dia pasti akan mengabadikan momen langka ini. Andai saja Kouki straight dan belum ada yang punya, Yukie pasti sudah akan melamarnya untuk dijadikan suami… krikkk…

.

.

.

" Hyaaaa! KIMI! TOTEMO KAWAII DEEEESU! " tanpa ba-bi-bu Yukie menerjang Gaara, memeluknya erat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

" A… anooo… Yukie-san, se… sesaaakh…! " protes Gaara saat pasokan udara di paru-parunya berkurang.

" Kkkkk~ gomeeeen~ habisnya kau ini imut sekali, sih~ " lepas dari pelukan, Yukie menyerang pipi tembem Kouki dengan cubitan.

" Pelukanmu itu bisa membuat anak-anakku lahir prematur, Yukie-san. " Gaara mendesis pelan saat merasakan perutnya nyeri akibat tergencet pelukan erat tadi.

" Gomennasai neee~ Aka-chan-tachi~ soalnya ibumu ini terlalu unyu untuk tidak dicubit atau dipeluk~ " dengan riang Yukie mengelus-elus perut Gaara yang bulat besar. " Ngomong-ngomong, kapan mereka lahir? "

" Kalau menurut jadwal, sekitar lima minggu lagi. " jawab Gaara.

" Hmmm~ kalau begitu masih ada waktu. " ucapan Yukie mengundang tatapan penasaran dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

.

.

.

Lalu tanpa diminta, Yukie menjelaskan permasalahannya. Ada seorang jurnalis dari sebuah majalah florist terkenal yang belakangan ini mengejar sang tuan puteri untuk mengetahui di mana Yukie biasa membeli bunga. Karena menurut jurnalis yang bernama Deidara itu, rangkaian bunga yang dibuat Gaara sangat artistik dan inspiratif. Entah dari sudut mana nilai inspiratifnya, padahal menurut Gaara sendiri rangkaian bunganya masih kalah indah dari karya florist lainnya di sepajang Tsugaru-machi.

.

.

Awalnya Yukie menolak tawaran jurnalis itu, tapi lama kelamaan gadis cantik itu jengah juga dikejar-kejar terus setiap hari. Pemuda blonde yang rambutnya diikat high-ponytail itu mengikutinya kemana pun Yukie pergi, kapan pun dan di mana pun dia bisa muncul tanpa melihat situasi. Suatu hari pemuda itu pernah mengetuk jendela kamar Yukie, membuatnya nyaris jantungan saking horrornya. Bagaimana tidak horror! Sudah mengetuknya tengah malam, kamar Yukie juga ada di lantai enam sebuah istana berbahan baku kayu tanpa balkon luar!

.

.

Gaara mendengarkan semua unek-unek yang dilontarkan Yukie sambil menyesap secangkir rose-hip tea yang baru disuguhkan Hinata. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah rak-rak display, mengawasi Shukaku yang bertugas menyortir antara bunga segar dan yang sudah layu. Sementara di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai macam kemungikinan yang akan terjadi, juga untung rugi dari setiap kemungkinan yang ada. Pemotretan dan interview untuk majalah sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, asalkan kondisinya sendiri tidak sedang dalam persembunyian seperti ini.

.

.

.

" Jadi bagaimana Kouki-san, apa kau mau menerima tawaran interview dari pria blonde sialan itu? " tanya Yukie harap-harap cemas.

" Entahlah Yukie-san. Aku senang dengan promosi gratis yang akan diterima florist ini. Tapi, masing-masing dari kami punya masalah personal yang sangat merepotkan kalau foto atau identitas kami tersebar sampai keluar Land of Spring. " Gaara berusaha menolak secara halus.

" Haaah~ sudah ku duga. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan kalau edisi yang memuat tentang florist ini hanya akan dijual di Land of Spring. " seringai setan menghiasi wajah cantik itu. " Lagipula, aku sudah tahu semua informasi tentangmu kok, Sabaku Gaara-san~ "

" Da… dari mana kau bisa tahu? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? " sungguh, Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

" Kau lupa posisiku di negeri ini, nak~ Aku bukanlah aktris biasa~ " lalu Yukie tertawa keras layaknya anggota mafia.

" Ugh! Indeed… you're the princess of this land… " gumam Gaara tak rela.

" Lalu keputusanmu? " desak Yukie.

" Fine… Sebut saja tanggal interviewnya. " Gaara menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Nii-san, Sasori-nii-san… Halooo, ada orang di rumah? " seru Naruto di depan pintu sebuah rumah kecil bergaya tradisional jepang.

" Haloooo… Sasori-nii-san? " panggil pemuda pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kali.

" Saso… "

.

.

.

-CKLEK-

.

.

.

" Oh, kau Naruto… Maaf lama. " Sasori membukakan pintu dan muncul dengan kondisi yang berantakan. " Ayo, silahkan masuk. "

" Etooo… Sasori-nii, omae wa daijoubu desu ka? " tanya Naruto cemas melihat wajah Sasori yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

" Daijoubu desu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit pusing. " sang tuan rumah tersenyum tipis yang tidak meyakinkan.

" Yakin tidak apa-apa? " Naruto kembali bertanya.

" Uum… kalau boleh, bisa tolong papah aku sampai ke kamar? " pinta Sasori canggung.

" Well, semoga Itachi-nii tidak membunuhku. " tanpa diminta Naruto justru menggendong Sasori ala pengantin baru.

.

.

.

Kesan pertama Naruto saat membawa kakak ipar Sasuke itu dalam gendongannya adalah, ringan. Tubuh Sasori terlalu ringan untuk ukuran lelaki. Bahunya tidak terlalu lebar dan pinggangnya juga lumayan berlekuk. Mengingatkan Naruto pada raccoon merah kesayangannya. Dengan langkah berhati-hati, Naruto membawa pemuda yang jelas-jelas sedang sakit itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sampai di kamar, pemuda pirang itu pelan-pelan mendudukkan Sasori di atas kasur. Lalu menarik sebuah bangku besi berulir ke samping ranjang.

.

.

Dokter bedah tulang itu dengan sabar memperhatikan Sasori menumpuk bantalnya sedemikian rupa di papan kepala ranjang. Beberapa kali memindahkan urutannya sampai dia menemukan posisi yang dianggapnya nyaman untuk disandari. Setelah itu Naruto membantu mengenakan selimut hingga menutupi setengah badan Sasori. Keduanya pun terlibat dalam percakapan ringan untuk mencairkan rasa canggung yang masih menggantung. Maklum, baru kali ini mereka berbicara secara pribadi seperti ini. Kalau biasanya sih, ada Sasuke, Itachi atau bahkan Kisame yang sok-sok ikut bergabung.

.

.

.

" Oh ya, kapan Itachi-nii pulang ke rumah, Sasori-nii? " tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan.

" Mungkin minggu depan. Tapi kalau sampai minggu depan masih belum pulang, akan ku paksa pulang. Kalau perlu aku paksa mengambil cuti sekalian. " ujar Sasori cemberut.

" Hehehe, kalau kau yang menyuruhnya. Aku rasa Itachi-nii pun mau-mau saja melepas samarannya sebagai aktor. " sambung Naruto setuju.

" Cukup basa-basinya Naruto. Katakan apa tujuanmu datang kemari. Kau pasti punya urusan yang sangat penting sampai menemuiku secara personal. " kata Sasori serius menyudahi obrolan ringan mereka.

" Ah, itu… Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu nii-san. " Naruto berterus terang.

" Bantuan? "

" Ne, tolong bantu aku mencari seseorang bernama Sabaku Gaara. "

.

.

.

Naruto menceritakan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya tanpa menyadari raut wajah Sasori yang berubah menjadi kaku. Pemuda itu memang sudah menduga kalau suatu saat Naruto akan datang meminta bantuan kepadanya. Well, setelah usahanya meminta bantuan pada kantor jasa penyelidikan abal milik Maito Guy gagal. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Naruto ternyata lebih pintar dari yang mereka kira. Mereka dalam hal ini adalah Sasori dan Itachi. Merekalah yang menghilangkan semua jejak Gaara. Mereka yang membantu Gaara menyembunyikan diri.

.

.

Meski pada dasarnya Gaara sudah cukup pintar dalam bersembunyi dan rencana yang disusunnya sendiri pun sudah cukup rapi. Tetap saja dia membutuhkan bantuan pasangan suami-'istri' ini untuk mengurus tumpukan berkas administrasi. Pasangan ini menyamarkan keberadaan sepupu jauh Sasori itu dalam database kependudukan. Menyelamatkan hak-hak bagian pemuda itu juga mencarikan tempat tinggal baru untuknya. Andai Naruto tidak hadir dalam kehidupan Gaara, rencana ini sedianya dijalankan setengah tahun lagi, saat usia pemuda Sabaku itu genap dua puluh satu tahun.

.

.

Sasori mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan setengah hati, karena… yeah, dia sudah tahu semuanya. Cantik-cantik begini… ehemm… cakep ding, Sasori adalah detektif freelance kepolisian Konoha dan Suna yang handal. Soal menghilangkan atau mencari jejak adalah hal mudah baginya. Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan sisi positif dan kemungkinan terburuk kalau dia sampai memberitahu Naruto di mana sepupunya itu berada, Sasori menyerah. Naruto berhak tahu dan apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

.

" Haaah… Baiklah. The Land of Spring dan florish. Hanya itu clue yang bisa aku berikan. " Sasori memijat pangkal hidungnya saat pusing mulai mendera.

" The Land of Spring? Aku harus mencarinya di sana? Kalau begitu, ini akan jadi kebetulan yang bagus. " seru Naruto penuh semangat.

" Memangnya kenapa? " tanya Sasori tidak antusias. _Enyahlah! Aku harus segera memberitahu Itachi dan Karin!_

" Mulai besok aku dikirim Tsunade-sensei untuk bertugas di sana. Lumayan 'kan, sambil menyelam minum air. " Naruto nyengir lebar.

" Aaa~ selamat bekerja. Oh, Naruto? " panggil Sasori pada Naruto yang sudah bersiap pulang.

" Kalau kau bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti, katakan padanya kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang paman. " ujar Sasori cuek bebek.

" Oke… APAAN?! "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah utama kediaman Sabaku terdengar sangat berisik hari ini. Ada bunyi barang pecah, sesuatu dipukul, benda jatuh, jeritan orang dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau ada yang mengira itu adalah perampokan, kalian salah besar. Keributan itu terjadi akibat kemarahan Sabaku sulung. Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun yang baru setahun menikah dengan seorang pria pemalas dari Konoha itu sedang marah besar. Sasaran amukannya adalah seluruh anggota utama keluarga Sabaku dan para pegawai di kediaman utama keluarga paling terpandang di Suna itu.

.

.

Tidak ada yang selamat dari amukan berbasis gabungan jurus thai boxing dan taekwondo itu. Paling ringan dapat satu dua memar di tubuhnya. Yang paling parah, bisa dibayangkan sendiri. Bahkan Kankurou yang biasanya jadi penengah di situasi seperti ini pun diam saja. Amarah dingin terlihat di matanya. Sementara Shikamaru Nara, suami Temari, sengaja membiarkan belahan jiwanya itu melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Wanita itu tidak peduli dengan makian dan ancaman akan dilaporkan pada pihak berwajib. Toh, kepolisian Suna ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

" Hobi berkelahimu masih belum sembuh juga, Temari-san? " seorang wanita tua berusia sekitar delapan puluh tahunan muncul di tengah kekacauan itu.

" Oh, selamat datang di neraka kecil ini, Chiyo-baa-san~ " sahut Temari tenang.

" Well, ke mana hilangnya rasa hormatmu pada orang yang lebih tua? " balas Chiyo tidak kalah tenang.

" Rasa segan itu sudah pergi ke dasar jurang di Valley of the End. " Temari mengontrol emosinya yang mulai merambat naik. " Aku tidak mengira, orang yang kami percaya justru menyembunyikan fakta yang sangat penting dari kami. "

" Apa maksudmu, anak muda? " suara Chiyo mulai terdengar berbahaya.

" Kalian berdua, hentikan. Dan baa-san, lihatlah ini. " Kankurou mengulurkan sebuah majalah bertittle Akatsuki pada wanita itu.

" Hmm~ sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain. " wanita yang sebaya dengan almarhum kakek Sabaku bersaudara mengangguk kecil.

" Di paviliun belakang. " Temari melangkah, tidak peduli kalau kakinya menginjak tubuh-tubuh yang pingsan tak berdaya. " Shikamaru, tolong ya. "

" Tsk, mendokusei… " suami wanita pirang itu berdecak, tapi tetap meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi kepala kepolisian Suna. " Halo, Baki-san… "

.

.

.

Pria dengan rambut yang diikat seperti pucuk buah nanas itu menatap malas pada tumpukan manusia yang bergelimangan di ballroom yang besar itu. Dia juga mengabaikan ratapan lirih dari korban-korban yang mulai sadar. Atau pun tatapan ketakutan para pelayan yang terjebak dalam perangkap yang selama bertahun-tahun dirakit Kankurou secara diam-diam di seluruh penjuru kastil besar itu. Bagi pemuda yang berasal dari desa yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai sebuah keluarga, kehidupan rumah tangga clan Sabaku terlihat seperti sampah.

.

.

Kebohongan, kepalsuan, ambisi, penjilat, bertebaran tidak hanya di kastil besar ini, tapi juga di perusahaan. Shikamaru tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mendiang mertuanya hidup diantara lintah darat itu. Yang kerjanya tipu sana, tusuk sini, saling menjelekkan di balik punggung masing-masing. Demi apa, kalau Shikamaru yang ada di posisi tuan Rasa, mungkin dia sudah lama mati berdiri saking muaknya. Memang bukan hak Shikamaru untuk menutup tirai kebusukan yang mengakar dalam keluarga Sabaku. Tapi, demi –perintah– isterinya tercinta, apa pun akan pemuda pemilik penangkaran rusa itu lakukan.

.

.

.

" Oi, bocah pemalas. Ada keperluan mendesak apa sampai kau memanggilku ke tempat terkutuk ini? " seorang pria paruh baya yang kepala tanpa rambutnya –baca: botak– ditutupi lilitan perban masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu.

" Baki-san, kau terlambat lima menit. " ucap Shikamaru cuek sambil menguap lebar.

" Kau pikir, dari kantor kepolisian pusat Suna sampai kemari tidak butuh waktu, hah?! Sekarang katakan apa keperluanmu! " sahut Baki tidak sabaran.

" Well, pertama-tama, masukkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini ke dalam jeruji besi. " Shikamaru mengabaikan tatapan Baki yang seolah melihat ada kepala tambahan tumbuh di leher pemuda itu. " Perintah dari nona besar Temari. "

" Lanjutkan. " Baki seketika paham, kalau kekacauan brutal ini akibat amukan Temari.

" Lalu, ini file yang kau minta. Dengan ini kau bisa mengejar Madara Uchiha sekaligus menangkap orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya. " perlu diketahui, Madara adalah pengkhianat yang sudah membuat bankrut clan Uchiha dan keluarga Sabaku.

" Ada lagi? " Baki mencatat semua perkataan Shikamaru ke dalam iPhone-nya.

" Aku harap Sasori cukup pintar untuk mengindari amarah nona besar kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

Temari, Kankurou dan Chiyo-san berjalan beriringan di lorong panjang kediaman utama Sabaku yang bermodel kastil mediteran itu. Keluar dari pintu ruang bersantai, melewati taman belakang yang luas dan asri, menuju sebuah paviliun ala maroko di sudut taman. Sampai di sana, ketiga orang paling berpengaruh di Suna itu masuk ke dalamnya. Selama itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara. Temari masih berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Kankurou tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya. Chiyo-san diam karena merasa tidak ada gunanya memperkeruh suasana.

.

.

.

" Sebelumnya, aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Apa pun yang aku lakukan, semuanya karena wasiat mendiang ibu kalian. " wanita tua itu buka suara.

" Wasiat ibu? " tanya Temari tak percaya.

" Benar, Karura sudah mempekirakan semua ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu Karura memintaku menutupi semua rekam medis yang memuat defect yang disandang Gaara. Ibu kalian ingin agar Gaara bisa hidup normal layaknya anak-anak yang lain. " Chiyo-san memulai penjelasannya.

" Tapi kenapa harus dirahasiakan dari kami juga, baa-san? " protes Temari yang merasa agak sakit hati tidak dipercayai ibunya sendiri.

" Memangnya akan ada yang berubah kalau aku memberitahu kalian dari awal? Atau malah fakta ini akan memperburuk keadaan? " balas Chiyo-san pedas.

" I… itu… kami… " Kankurou tidak sanggup merangkai kata untuk membantahnya.

" Hah… Selanjutnya, Karura juga sudah membekukan semua aset perusahaan dan warisan keluarga Sabaku yang menjadi milik Gaara. Aset-aset tersebut baru bisa dicairkan saat usia Gaara mencapai dua puluh satu tahun. Bisa lebih cepat jika Gaara sudah menikah. " Chiyo-san mengatakan wasiat lainnya.

.

.

.

Kedua bersaudara Sabaku itu menutup mulut saat Chiyo-san menjelaskan lebih rinci wasiat sang ibu yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan dan hak waris Gaara. Tentang bagian saham Gaara yang sama besarnya dengan bagian Kankurou. Dari sana keduanya jadi mengerti mengapa para paman dan tetua keluarga Sabaku yang lain begitu menginginkan bagian Gaara. Karena meskipun tidak aktif, tidak berarti aliran keuntungan dari perusahaan ikut berhenti. Bayangkan betapa banyak uang yang terkumpul dari bagian saham itu karena bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dipergunakan.

.

.

Chiyo-san juga membeberkan semua kecurangan, tipu muslihat dan hasutan yang dilancarkan para tetua untuk menyingkirkan Gaara. Bahkan dari sebelum pemuda manis itu lahir. Mendiang ibu mereka sudah berusaha menggagalkan komplotan itu untuk menguasai aset-aset dan kekayaan keluarga Sabaku. Sayangnya mendiang ayah mereka yang gengsinya setinggi langit itu lebih memilih mendengarkan perkataan para tetua dari pada mempercayai istrinya sendiri. Rasa terjatuh dalam power game yang dikendalikan orang-orang berhati busuk itu.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi ayah yang baik hati. Rasa berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin. Hatinya tertutup kebencian, tidak hanya pada Gaara, tapi juga pada kedua anaknya yang lain. Perubahan sikap itu secara tidak langsung mempengaruhi sikap Temari dan Kankurou terhadap adik bungsu mereka. Keduanya yang masih begitu belia, mengikuti contoh orang-orang di sekitar mereka untuk menjauhi Gaara. Mendengar semua itu, dada Temari dan Kankurou perlahan terasa sesak. Oh, betapa dua bersaudara itu merasa berdosa sudah mengabaikan adik mereka atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dia lakukan.

.

.

.

" Ne, baa-san… apa Gaara tahu hal ini? " tanya Temari setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali.

" Ya, dia mengetahui semuanya. " Chiyo-san mengangguk kecil.

" Apa dia pernah membaca surat wasiat itu? " sambung Kankurou, bahu tegapnya melorot seolah tengah memanggul beban berat.

" Tidak, tapi dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Anak itu cukup cerdas untuk menggali semua informasinya dari Sasori. " tanpa sadar nenek delapan puluh tahun itu terkekeh.

" Lalu di mana surat wasiat itu? " Temari ingin memastikan bahwa semua ini nyata.

" Surat itu hilang dicuri dari brankas utama kediaman keluarga Akasuna lima belas tahun yang lalu. " Chiyo-san mendesah kesal.

" APA?! LALU BAGAIMANA KITA BISA MENGEMBALIKAN HAK GAARA KALAU WASIAT ITU HILANG?! " pekik Kankurou tak percaya.

" Tenang saja, aku yakin sekarang surat itu sudah aman di tangan Baki. " seumur-umur mengenal Chiyo-san, baru kali ini dua bersaudara itu melihatnya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Temari mendesah lega, sebagian beban yang menggelayuti hatinya seolah terangkat. Wanita muda bersurai pirang pasir itu mengamati foto Gaara yang terpajang di dalam majalah florist bertittle Akatsuki itu. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum, yang meskipun tipis, tapi Temari tahu kalau senyum itu sangat tulus dan bahagia. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah foto yang tadi luput dari pandangannya. Foto di mana Gaara duduk di antara Hinata dan Shukaku sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar membulat.

.

.

.

" Chiyo-baa-san… apa… apa saja defect yang disandang Gaara? " tanya Temari dengan suara bergetar. " Defect selain haemophilia… "

" Ah, seperti yang kau lihat di majalah itu, Isshimori Kouki… tidak… Sabaku Gaara memang sedang hamil. " Chiyo terdiam sebentar, membiarkan fakta itu meresap.

" Bagaimana bisa, baa-san. Kita semua tahu kalau Gaara itu seorang pria. " tanya Kankurou bingung.

"Adik kalian juga seorang penyandang hermafroditism. Fisik luarnya memang pria. Tapi organ dalam dan sistem hormonnya adalah wanita. Bocah itu memiliki rahim, dan organ itu sangat subur. " jelas Chiyo perlahan.

" Tunggu… tunggu… Tadi nee-san mengatakan haemophilia… Itu penyakit genetis tidak punya faktor pembeku darah 'kan?! " sambung si anak tengah.

" Baa-san, kau pasti bercanda! Tidak ada dalam sejarah penyandang haemophilia wanita yang bisa bertahan hidup, semuanya mati saat baru lahir. Apalagi dalam kasus ini bersanding dengan hermafroditism! Dan dia sedang mengandung for the God sake! " jerit Temari histeris.

" Entahlah, aku juga belum pernah menemukan catatan kasus yang serupa dengan Gaara. Dan masalah hermafroditsm yang bersanding dengan haemophilia tanpa ada masalah, katakanlah itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang Kami-sama yang diberikan pada bocah itu. "

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" CUT! BAGUS! KITA ISTIRAHAT SAMPAI JAM TUJUH PAGI, SETELAH ITU KITA AKAN AMBIL TAKE SELANJUTNYA! BUBAR! " seru seorang pria berkepala setengah botak dari tengah-tengah set shooting.

" Otsukaresamaaa~ "

" Otsukare desu! "

" Arigatou, taichou! "

" Hyaaaa~~! Akhirnya istirahat jugaaaa~! "

.

.

.

Yukie berteriak kegirangan saat mendapat break yang cukup lama. Miapaaaah~! Dia stand by di lokasi shooting dari jam enam kemarin pagi dan sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari keesokan harinya. Take yang terakhir malah harus diulangi sampai lima belas kali karena pemeran utama pria tidak hafal naskahnya. Kami-sama, kalau membunuh itu dilegalkan, mungkin dia sudah menggantung pria itu di pohon willow. Tidak, tidak. Tidak hanya pria itu, tapi juga team casting yang mau-maunya merekrut manusia tidak kompeten itu karena diimingi setumpuk uang.

.

.

Gadis cantik tinggi semampai itu menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah ke atas kursi bersantainya yang empuk. Sang puteri mahkota kerajaan yang memimpin kota the Land of Spring itu dengan cepat membersihkan wajahnya dari make-up, melepas riasan rambutnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Oh, rasanya Yukie sudah mendengar panggilan mendayu-dayu dari kasur di ruang istirahat pribadinya yang menanti untuk ditiduri. Sayang harapannya pupus saat melihat salah satu ajudan pribadinya duduk tegak di kursi tamu.

.

.

.

" Utakata-san, ada berita apa? " tanya Yukie yang langsung masuk ke mode serius.

" Berita buruk, Fujikaze-sama. Orang-orang kita di daerah barat mengatakan kalau Gatou berhasil memasukkan Dark Circus-nya ke kota ini. " Utakata memberikan laporannya.

" Apa katamu?! Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?! Siapa yang sudah memberikan ijin masuk pada lintah darat obesitas itu?! " Yukie menggebrak meja dengan geram.

" Menurut si kembar Ukon dan Saxon, pria itu menggunakan dalih telah disewa sebagai atraksi hiburan utama dalam pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Fuuma Corp. Seperti yang anda tahu, setiap tahun perusahaan itu selalu mengadakan pesta perayaan dengan atraksi yang spektakuler. " pria muda penyuka seni gelembung sabun itu memaparkan temuannya.

" Lalu, divisi imigrasi memberikan ijin begitu saja?! Cari tahu siapa yang sudah menurunkan ijin itu. Karena aku yakin sekali sudah memblacklist semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Gatou! " gadis cantik itu mondar-mandir gusar mengitari set meja kopi.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Yukie tidak gusar, berita ini bahkan lebih dari buruk. Siapa sih warga di lima provinsi besar yang tidak mengenal Gatou? Pedagang budak, penjual senjata, pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, pengendali human trafficking dan penyedia organ tubuh manusia illegal yang berkedok pengusaha perkapalan, alat transportasi dan atraksi hiburan live. Sepak terjangnya dalam menguras sumberdaya alam dan manusia provinsi kecil Land of Waves sudah sangat terkenal.

.

.

Kelima provinsi besar pun sudah bertahun-tahun berkerja keras mengumpulkan bukti untuk membongkar jaringan kejahatannya namun masih belum berhasil. Pria itu sangat licik. Ditambah dengan backing dari Madara Uchiha, membuat pria tua itu semakin tidak tersentuh. Yukie tidak mau Land of Spring berakhir sama dengan Land of Waves. Sang puteri mahkota tidak ingin Gatou mendaratkan cakar buruk rupanya itu di tanah airnya yang baru beberapa tahun belakangan ini mengecap manisnya perdamaian setelah bertahun-tahun dilanda perang saudara.

.

.

Berpikir, berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya. Situasinya mendesak. Yukie tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, karena ternyata ada musuh dalam selimut di antara orang-orangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku pada majalah florist Akatsuki yang terbit empat hari yang lalu. Mata gadis itu membulat saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

" CRAP! Utakata-san! Perintahkan squad pengawal terbaik kita untuk mengawasi Tasogare Florish. Tempatkan setidaknya empat pengawal untuk membuntuti masing-masing penghuni Tasogare Florish ketika mereka pergi keluar rumah. Beritahu aku setiap perkembangan yang terjadi atau jika ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan! Karena aku merasa tujuan Gatou kali ini bukan hanya menscout seberapa besar potensi yang kota ini miliki, tapi juga berhubungan dengan masalah internal Dark Circus. " Yukie memberikan sederetan perintah pada Utakata.

" Baik Fujikaze-sama, akan saya laksanakan. " ajudan muda itu membungkukkan diri.

" Sampaikan pada Itachi Uchiha untuk bergerak. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membobol markas pusat Gatou di Land of Waves dan mencari bukti kejahatannya, mumpung lintah tua obesitas itu sedang berada di sini. " tanpa malu-malu Yukie melepas piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan setelan resmi.

" Ada lagi Fujikaze-sama? " tanya Utakata.

" Temukan kutu busuk itu dan gantung dia di pohon weeping willow tertua di Kurai no Koen. Biarkan itu menjadi pelajaran bagi siapa pun yang berani mengkhianati Land of Spring. " ujar sang aktris dingin.

.

.

.

Selesai merapikan rambut pendeknya, Yukie keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar diikuti Utakata. Cara jalannya yang gagah layaknya Yakuza menimbulkan kesan anggun yang menyeramkan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Apalagi kalau melihat raut wajahnya yang dingin tak bersahabat. Rasanya ingin menjauh saja dari aktris muda berbakat itu. Yukie terus berjalan meninggalkan lokasi shooting, mengabaikan teriakan sutradara dan produser yang memintanya kembali. _Huh, memangnya kalian pikir kalian siapa sampai bisa memerintahku?! Dan Gatou, berani kau membuat gara-gara di kota milikku ini, akan kubuat nasibmu berakhir di sini!_

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Kouki-san, yang kanan atau yang kiri? " Hinata mengacungkan dua pasang sepatu bayi dari rajutan wool nan mungil di tangannya.

" Yang kiri. Ne, Hinata-chan, baju-baju ini bagus tidak? " Gaara menunjukkan enam stel baju katun unisex berwarna orange.

" Etooo… Kouki-san, orange lagi? " gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya mengetahui benda yang dipilih Gaara lagi-lagi berwarna orange.

" ~ ada masalah? Orange 'kan warna unisex, bisa untuk anak lelaki atau pun anak perempuan. " jelas pemuda manis itu.

" Eeer… iya, sih… tapi bukannya sudah terlalu banyak warna orange dan variasinya dalam barang belanjaan kita? Apa kau tidak ingin mencari warna-warna lain yang lebih sejuk? Hijau misalnya? "

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba memberi saran setelah setumpuk warna orange yang menggunung di troli belanjaan mereka. Mulai dari kaus kaki, beanie, baju-baju onesie, gaun-gaun mungil, sarung tangan, hingga boneka dan mainan. Bukannya Hinata tidak menyukai orange, warna itu manis, hanya saja… terlalu banyak orange membuatnya iritasi mata. Oh, obsesi Gaara terhadap barang-barang bayi berwarna orange mengingatkannya pada seorang teman blondenya yang sangat menyukai warna orange. Gadis itu berharap, agar furniture dan dekorasi kamar bayinya tidak berwarna orange dan segala variasinya juga.

.

.

Sementara Gaara, setelah melihat lagi barang-barang yang dipilihnya hampir semua berwarna orange, akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Sejak kapan dia jadi terobsesi dengan warna senja itu?! pertanyaan itu muncul di benak pemuda bersurai merah itu. Padahal, saat pergi berbelanja tadi, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir dan tidak berniat memborong seluruh warna orange yang ada. Tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya malah jadi begini? Demiapa, sepertinya kecintaan kronis pada warna orange yang diderita ayah kedua bayinya mulai menularinya. Mendadak Gaara merinding sendiri.

.

.

.

" Aku rasa… kau benar. Ini sudah berlebihan. " alis Gaara yang super tipis bertaut dengan raut wajah blank.

" Aku harap, kau tidak memilih furniture dan mendekorasi kamarnya dengan warna yang mencolok… " ujar Hinata sambil memasukkan baju-baju mungil berwarna green mint ke dalam troli belanjaannya.

" Semoga aku bisa bertahan tidak memilih warna ini lagi tanpa sadar. " mohon Gaara, tangannya menyentuh sebuah selimut patchwork mini bermotif clover hijau tua.

" Amen. " gadis bersurai indigo itu menutup permohonan house-matenya.

" Kalau begitu, kau harus mau menerima satu set furniture pale lavender dan wallpaper green spring foliage dariku, Kouki-san~ " sahut sebuah suara penuh semangat dari belakang mereka.

" Yu… Yukie-san! Tapi…! " Gaara hendak melayangkan protes ketika ucapannya dipotong.

" Nah~ tidak ada tapi. Anggap saja ini balasan karena tidak mengajakku pergi~ Hmpph! " Yukie, sang puteri mahkota the Land of Spring menggembungkan pipinya.

" U… ugh… baiklah… " pemuda manis itu menyerah pasrah, tidak ada gunanya beradu argumen dengan aktris keras kepala ini.

.

.

.

Yukie berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan merayakan kemenangan kecilnya dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan image public figure yang disandangnya. Gaara dan Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah wanita yang umur aslinya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari mereka ini. _Lihatlah dear, kalian berdua dikelilingi banyak orang yang menyayangi kalian. Bahkan dari sebelum kalian bisa melihat dunia._ Okaa-san _harap,_ tou-san _juga akan menyayangi kalian pada saat bertemu dengan kalian nanti._ Ketika permohonan itu terucap dalam hati, seulas senyum tipis yang sendu terukir di wajah Gaara bersamaan dengan tangannya yang tanpa sadar mengelus pelan perut buncitnya.

.

.

.

" Habis ini kita mau ke mana lagi? " tanya Yukie.

" Entahlah, menurutku seperti ini juga sudah cukup. " jawab Gaara kalem.

" Eeeeh… tapi aku masih belum puas jalan-jalan dengan kalian berduaaa~! " rengek Yukie seperti seorang anak kecil.

" Kalau berbelanja lebih dari ini, kami tidak akan sanggup membawanya. " terang Hinata yang kerepotan menenteng tas-tas kertas berisi belanjaan mereka.

" Oooh~ kalau itu alasannya, mudah saja. Biarkan para ajudanku ini mengirimnya ke florist. Shukaku ada di rumah, 'kan? " cerocos Yukie tanpa henti.

" Ada sih… tapi… " lagi-lagi ucapan Gaara tidak selesai.

" Ayo kita belanja lagiiiii~~~! " karena dia dan Hinata sudah kembali diseret Yukie memasuki toko peralatan bayi lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

(=^._.^=)

.

.

.

.

.

" Ne, ne~ Kouki-san~ bagaimana? Sudah puas belanja perlengkapan bayinya? " tanya Yukie sambil mengulum batangan es-krim semangka miliknya.

" Hmmm~ terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, Hime-sama. " Gaara terkekeh geli melihat antusiasme sang Puteri Mahkota the Land of Spring.

" Mou~ sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Yukie saja~ tanpa embel-embel –san, apalagi –hime-sama! " sang aktris cantik itu merajuk.

" Tapi ini di tempat umum, lho. Tidak apa-apa, nih? " kali ini Hinata buka suara.

" Tidak masalah, toh kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. " Yukie mengangguk ceria.

.

.

.

Lalu dengan kelewat semangat, wanita yang usianya sama dengan Temari itu menarik kedua teman dekatnya itu melewati kerumunan pengunjung yang memadati Shigure-machi sore itu. Secara diam-diam Yukie memberikan beberapa handsign kepada para bodyguard-nya yang tersebar di antara pengunjung untuk memperketat pengawasan. Karena sang puteri tidak senaive Gaara yang tidak bisa melihat keberadaan orang mencurigakan yang bukan turis normal di sekitarnya. Dan kewaspadaannya juga jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Hinata yang meskipun ahli bela diri, tapi hanya bisa melihat orang-orang mesum dan pencopet dalam radarnya.

.

.

Oh, well, Yukie mengakui kedua orang yang berjalan bersamanya ini memang menarik perhatian dalam kesederhanaan mereka. Hinata yang sangat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang sewarna indigo dan lekuk tubuh montoknya yang feminin. Kami-sama, betapa Yukie iri dengan ukuran dada gadis kelahiran Konoha itu. Sementara Gaara yang sedang hamil tua itu justru terlihat manis menggemaskan dalam balutan kaus lengan tanggung merah marun yang dilapisi terusan ribbon strap peach selutut. Ah, rasanya Yukie bisa merasakan sakit kepala mulai menyerangnya karena cuteness overload yang ditebarkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

" Yukie-san, daijoubu desu ka? " tanya Gaara heran melihat kerutan dalam yang terukir di kening sang puteri mahkota.

" Mmm~ nandemo nai~ " wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya. " Aku hanya berpikir, kalau ibunya semenggemaskan ini, akan seperti apa wajah anak-anaknya? "

" Hanya itu? " tekan pemuda manis itu tidak percaya.

" Memangnya apa lagi? " sahutnya cuek.

" Tidak. Tidak ada. " sang pemuda manis menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lalu? Bagaimana? Menurut kalian wajah mereka akan seperti apa? " Yukie menusuk-nusukkan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Gaara yang chubby.

" Mungkin wajahnya akan seperti ayahnya. " Gaara mengetukkan telunjuknya ke dagu.

" Atau mungkin wajahnya lebih mirip ibunya. " sambung Hinata.

" Wakanai no~ hanya Kami-sama yang tahu. " keduanya pun kompak mengedikkan bahunya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Yukie pun ber-facepalm, melewatkan fakta kalau Gaara dan Hinata sama-sama nyengir lebar di balik punggungnya. Pertanyaan retoris yang konyol itu tentu saja tak perlu dijawab. Biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Akan jadi seperti ayahnya kah, atau akan seperti Gaara. _Fisik boleh saja mirip dengan ayahnya, tapi jangan sampai sifatnya yang terobsesi dengan orange dan ramen itu menurun pada kalian. May Kami-sama forbid it!_ Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruk itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti, kali ini menuju salah satu kedai makanan bergaya vintage langganan sang puteri. Untuk mengisi perut yang sudah berbunyi setelah sepanjang siang berburu peralatan bayi.

.

.

Ketiganya berjalan santai menikmati perubahan suasana Shigure-machi dari all-green street yang teduh menjadi lantern sea street yang romantis seiring dengan matahari yang semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Lentera aneka bentuk dan warna bertebaran di mana-mana. Terpasang di tembok, di plakat papan nama, di sela-sela sulur tanaman hias, di celah kosong antara pot tanaman hias sampai di antara ranting pepohonan yang rindang. Pace orang-orang yang melewati Shigure-machi pun tak secepat saat siang. Di senja menjelang malam ini, orang-orang jadi lebih lambat, lebih menikmati nuansa hutan negeri dongeng yang disuguhkan.

.

.

Semuanya terlarut dalam keindahan lautan lentera itu. Sampai-sampai, mereka tak menyadari keadaan atau orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dalam situasi pemuda manis bersurai merah ini, dia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini dihindari sekaligus sangat dirindukannya itu berada sangat dekat darinya. Keduanya berada di satu lorong yang sama, namun di jalur yang berlawanan arah, mereka berpapasan tapi tidak benar-benar berpapasan. Karena keduanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah jalan kecil selebar empat meter. Hanya empat meter, tapi sepertinya the Fate masih ingin bermain sedikit dengan ikatan benang merah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~** **Tsuzuku desu** **~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.

Sincerely, M. Ry _ Mi. RaI _ team. pro

Nagisa_Sakurai

Hibiki_Kurenai

Sora_Fujimori

Reina_Mirai


End file.
